Good Oni, Bad Esper
by FallenwaterTheFallen
Summary: Few of us had heard the rumors of a few (un)lucky people who went missing at anime con. This is one of their stories. Although with all the respect, being stuck as a fire demon in a world full of evil spirits and espers... That isn't a fun experience for anyone. At least "Yosafire" has a family this time, and a brother too. Now all she had to do was face the world head on!
1. Yosafire Is Best Demon

_**"Character is destiny." -Heraclitus**_

* * *

People chattered in their cosplay or regular clothing, and the many small shops containing books littered on tables. Plushes, figures and DVD's were brought by passing anime lovers and curious first-timers. The atmosphere was light and bubbly due to the laughter and friendly roleplayers marching their way around the convention.

Today will be my long day prompting the excitement of a first time being at an anime con. I could feel my soaring heart as I re-tied my shoes and made sure my keychain decorated with the anime Detective Conan characters of Henji, Kaito Kid and Conan himself were attached to my red pants under the baggy red sweater I wore. The three chibis shifted as I dusted myself off and fixed my small red hat. I then put my trusty phone back in the other compartment. I allowed myself a tiny smile as I gazed around the area. It might be a good day.

"Hey hey, little sis." My horribly tall brother wiggled his eyebrows in his Monkey D. Luffy cosplay as he gave me forty dollars in folds. I swiftly snatched the money, eyes staring at the two twenties. It was rare for him to give me any type of gift. I thought he would ignore my presence the whole time since our mother wanted me to tag along with him.

"You're giving me this…? To spend on whatever I want?" _Because if you are; who are you and what have you done to my oldest sibling? He's stingy with his money. The bastard even stole some of my stash long ago._ My fingers counted the bills before placing it in my only pocket. I then gave my sibling my phone because my pocket was too small for it. Noticing the grin on my brother's face resulted in a grunt of annoyance from your's truly.

"No way." His answer was quick enough to allow disappointment.

 _Damn_.

"You made a deal with me last week remember? We're buying the Mob Psycho One hundred DVD." He waved me off before eying my cosplay in silence. "Wait a sec...Who are you going as?"

A cheshire grin stretched on my lips as I gave a spin, the fake tail wrapped around my waist from the sudden motion before I stopped and posed with crossed arms. "Yosafire of course. Best character next to Etihw and Kcalb, from The Gray Garden." I took his hand despite the slight discomfort I felt and we made our way through the many people visiting this convention today. It was easy to ignore his grimacing from the contact but he knew I was also trying my best not to cringe.

The weather was awfully hot for the summer. I wanted to curl up back home with the poorly working fan but this anime con activity was new and wanted in my life. I made sure to scoop up a few mangas and wave to the people who noticed my demon cosplay. A few people even asked for a common phrase Yosafire said, and much to my brother's dismay and embarrassment; I complied with a faked whine, hugging my arms to my chest.

" _Fuh-Roooze!"_ Several echos and laughs echoed from the other fans of Mogeko/Deep Sea prisoner games. I was complimented on how I acted, told I make a good Yosafire.

It was going great.

"Woah! Is that _you_ Ansel?" My red-contact eyes glanced over to a group of college students who noticed my brother before hollering in greeting to gain his attention. Ansel perked up at the loud action and looked over at his friends with confusion before glee and mischief took over his eyes. He give me a harsh stare down after glancing to my position. I shuffled uncomfortably and fiddled with my fingers under his harsh gaze, suddenly feeling smaller than my average height. I stare at the suddenly more interesting floor.

"We'll meet up back at the fountain. Okay? Don't tell mom I did this. You'll be fine on your own for a bit right?" Right then, my thoughts began to scream. _This isn't the first time you've done this, but it's a first leaving me in an unknown place. Please don't leave me alone by myself. I'll get lost._ _I feel very uncomfortable in a new place I know almost nothing about without some sort of guide. This isn't near school grounds. Are your friends really more important then me?_

I gave a silent nod.

"Good. Don't be a screw-up. I'll see you in two hours!" Ansel left me in the dust, and I slowly looked up from my spot. I watched his retreating form with feelings of spite and dismay before turning heel and leaving south. Each step away from my guide caused a lead-like feeling to fill my foot. My hands covered my ears to block out his joined laughter with his cronies for friends as I stalked away. My breath rate increased and I took a few deep breaths to calm down. It didn't work but I could deal with the slight change as the occurrence usually left on it's own.

The grip of abandonment weighed heavily on my heart and I swallowed to get rid of the lump of grief. It's bad enough he never spent time with me. The whole matter just gets worse when he ditches our only bonding time to play with friends who talk trash about him behind his back. I breathed softly but not much oxygen got into my lungs, I ended up shuddering in discomfort.

After a few steps I paused, allowing red hot irritation to seep into my nerves. _Did I really just let that to happen? He has my phone!_ I quickly turned around to run back to the rowdy group... _Of course they're gone already._ Lost in the wave of people and space, getting further and further from the one the leader(my dear brother...) abandoned. My feet shuffled nervously as I slowly walked around the area. I couldn't even look for directions with my absent phone. I was aimlessly traveling, a bit thankful for the money I had in order to buy food. I could find the food court if I searched long enough. Hopefully.

 _First things first_ … My pace quickened as I was desperate to find a place clear of people. My breathing didn't improve, and so I needed a change of environment.

 _I think I'll have orange chicken today…_ Chinese food sounded pleasant enough. Once this little episode calmed down that is.

I paused upon kicking an open cardboard box out in the open. I glanced around, noticing the lack of people. In fact; the area lacked books and shops. It was simply an open space with no one but me, the box and sunlight. _I have no idea how I got here but it's a bit scary to be alone in a public space._ Out of breath, I looked inside and picked up a DVD case wrapped in plastic with a note attached. The title and picture was from the very anime my brother wanted us to watch together. The picture of the glowing black haired boy and a business suit wearing man standing next to him. The sticky note was written in neat hand writing.

 _ **It's free for whoever picks it up!**_

Forty bucks are now fully mine. I let out a wheezy laugh but immediately regretted it. I paused and huffed a breath. It wasn't enough and came out as a raspy wheeze. I tried to take in a gulp of air. Not much oxygen entered my lungs. I tried several times before reaching into my pockets for a reliever.

I froze upon noticing neither pocket had my inhaler. I had left it back home.

The stress piled on me in an instant, triggering a response. The respiratory attack worsened and my lungs felt heavy. I wheezed and gasped for air, grip tightening on the case I now held close to my chest. Wheezes and coughs echoed throughout the area and I stumbled after taking a step forward. The invisible gravity increased and I shivered at the increased pain involving my respiratory system.

 _No oxygen. Not enough oxygen. I can't breathe. It's uncomfortable. I need oxygen. There's something blocking my airways. I can't. I can't!  
_

I expelled mucus with a harsh wheeze following close behind. I briskly continued to cough out the sticky white and yellow substance. I hacked and spit, soon vomiting. It didn't matter if it got all over the floor. It didn't matter if my throat burned. My mind wanted the blockage _gone_ and _out._ I want to breathe. _I so desperately want to breathe._ Despite ridding the airway of the mucus, more took it's place and the oxygen wasn't getting through. My heart throbbed in painfully and my eyes blurred with salty tears. The trembling started when the pressure escalated.

The case dropped and I fell with it. I could barely register the pain of the floor or how uncomfortable it was to lay next to your fluids. Or was I on it? I didn't know.

 _I can't think properly. I can't see right. I'm going to die here. Why can't I breathe? Breathe. I want to breathe._ Nothing. More mucus. More coughing. Less oxygen. An increase of throbbing agony in my heart area. _Ansel? Ansel where are you? Can I use your inhaler? I left mine back home. Ansel. Ansel please come back. I can't. I hate this. I can't breathe. I can't breathe in. Its hurting my lungs. It hurts. I need oxygen. I don't want to die._

Suffocating. I'm drowning from the disrupted balance; the horrible combination of increased carbon dioxide and less oxygen in my body. Colors flashed but I couldn't make out the blurred objects which seemed to move around. _I don't want to die._ Darkness was closing in as I continued to expel mucus while my throat _begged_ me to stop. As everything slowly blurred to darkness, I reached forwards for something to grab on.

I grabbed _something_ but all feeling left the moment I touched it. It soon became silent as one last thought faded into the corner of my mind.

 _I don't want to die._

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Halloween. Yosafire belongs to RPG Game: The Gray Garden.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Get Over It

_**"Acting is a very personal process. It has to do with expressing your own personality, and discovering the character you're playing through your own experience - so we're all different." -Ian Mckellen**_

* * *

There were muffled voices and I abruptly took in a _large_ breath of oxygen. My lungs filled with the sudden intake and my eyes snapped open from the nostalgic stimulation of relief. _I'm alive..._ I grip my chest and take in my surroundings. I was busy catching my breath with fresh gulps of the colorless gas. The area was dark and the place had a combination of despicable smells. _It smells murky here..._ Blinking a couple times into focus, I glanced to the side and notice I was standing on old wood boards barefooted. I took note of the several breathing bodies in different beds.

It was hard to see, but moonlight shined in the closed windows. I could see shadows and sleeping beings.

There were children sleeping in each bed with light blankets. The blankets were thin, _too thin_ for the current weather. _Is it cold in here?_ Some of the children were occasionally shivering. _It felt warm though, so what is it?_

There was a sudden shuffle in one of the beds, a child beginning to wake.

My head snapped in the direction of the young speaker. He was one of the children and sleeping on a bed I stood next to. _Erm, Uh…_

I then noticed my hand gripping tightly onto his pale blue blanket. _When did I do that?_ The movement must've had woke him up. I stiffened when gentle ocean colored eyes landed on me. The child wore a blank expression, rubbing his eyes a couple times to rid himself of sleep before turning his full attention on the one who woke him up.

"Did you have a nightmare?" His tone was soft spoken and benevolent, like the eyes he had. I couldn't even respond to the Japanese I somehow understood clear as day. My eyes were elsewhere. My vision was focused on his blond hair. It was distracting, but also cute in a way.

 _Why is does your hair have ends that curl off to the side as if gravity didn't exist?_ Those blond strands didn't trail downward at all. It was interesting yet disturbing.

There was a moment of silence before I realized I didn't answer his questions.

"Um," My own voice was raspy. "Yeah...I dreamt that I…" _Huh? What was I dreaming about? Was I even dreaming? How can I speak Japanese like this?_

The boy seemed patient enough. The currently awake child quietly nodded to show he was listening. "You don't have to say; if it you want. I know some nightmares are too scary to describe," He paused. "So don't force it." His blue eyes looked to the floor.

 _Ahh...It's an angel._ I rubbed my wet eyes with my red sleeve. "I died." _Hold up._

An invisible force slammed into my mind as remembrance from past events occurred. I forgot all about how I could now magically speak the Japanese language in favor of the stress attacking my very core. _I'm dead._ My vision viewed the room shaking but I didn't care. The wood flooring seemed like a black void holding the beds up. It was as if this place was the borderline of the afterlife and Earth. _That asthma attack had killed me. I would be in the hospital otherwise. No one found me. I did not survive that acute attack._

I was stuck here.

A pale blue blanket was suddenly wrapped around my shaking form and my eyes barely caught the blond child from before trying to aid me. While it was uncomfortable, the boy used a hand to lightly rub my back covered with the blanket. I continued to tremble and my hands tried to muffle whimpers and pathetic whines. The boy thankfully said nothing, and he didn't need to. This will pass.

 _This is embarrassing. Please don't look at me. Don't stare._

"It's okay." The young boy murmured quietly as he kept rubbing my back in circles.

 _No, it's not. Why would it be?_

"You're alive now. Isn't that what's important?" He murmured, and I quieted immediately. It was hard to register his words for a moment before processing it in a careful manner. It was hard to catch anything with his super soft tone but I had a feeling he faced a few events worse than death.

I removed my hands and breathed in, then out. I took another deep breath, relishing in the oxygen that came inwards, refreshing my blood and heart. It felt wonderful. I wasn't missing out on the unlimited oxygen around the world. I didn't hurt my lungs or feel uncomfortable with each deep breath. I felt energetic more than anything.

"Ye-ah." I managed with a shaky laugh. With each breath, I felt lighter and more relaxed. He was right. I was alive. I should be happy about that. It didn't matter about what happened before. I can't just _forget,_ but I won't break down either. I need to continue on. _This dude might be a therapist when he grows up. I call it._

"Thank you." I murmured quietly, shifting to gaze at him with appreciation. I felt extra movement from my limbs but I ignored it in favor to show high regard for the child's actions. _Thank you so much._

The child nodded, glancing over to his bed. He probably wanted to get back to sleep but I won't let him leave just yet.

"Hi there! I'm-"

"Yosafire." I blinked at this, and he blankly stared after noticing my expression. I didn't know what face I was making but it probably wasn't pleasant. _I mean...I'm dressed as her but I'm obviously not roleplaying. This is a serious situation._

The blond child continued to stare, an uncomfortable silence beginning to haunt the atmosphere.

 _Aaand I feel bad._ I gave him a silent encouraging nod for him to continue.

"The owner of this place...Told us your name…" His blue eyes didn't change in emotion, but at least he explained his thoughts. I could tell he was a quiet child. "The other kids tried talking to you but you didn't speak at all." He seemed to be thinking for a moment, but he soon resumed. "Are you like me? Are you searching for your personality too?"

I couldn't even answer his peculiar question. Apparently my legs had me taken half way across the room and my mind had created a static buzzing.

"Is there a mirror here?" I kept my voice down in order not to wake the other children but the blond seemed to have heard me anyway. The boy skillfully slid off his bed and then was when I noticed how _short_ he was. This child couldn't be over the age of seven, which brings up the next question as he made it to my side and height before nodding.

"This is an orphanage right?"

Another quiet nod from the soft spoken boy, but this time it was more in confusion.

"Good to know. Now where's that mirror?" I made sure to tiptoe in order to keep quiet around the sleeping children wrapped in bundles of cheap faded cloth. followed and soon took the lead. Eventually we arrived at a corner in the room. Sure enough; there was an oval mirror for us to see. I used a hand to rub the lump lodged in my throat. I took a few lone steps forwards to stand in front of the reflective glass.

On the fact the kid didn't follow; I was glad he respected my privacy despite being there being none at all.

I stared into the reflective surface, and authentic red eyes behind rose-colored glasses stared back. _What?_ I numbly waved my hand, and the very young girl with bleached white skin before me waved at the same time and velocity. I roughly put a hand through soft short hair, and the green hair with red on the bottom swayed in the glass' reflection. _Oh, don't do this..._ I then poked at one of the two red _horns_ perched on my head. The reflective person copied the same action and I winced at the odd sensation I caused. It appears the horn was sensitive and real. _What the hell._

A familiar green yet red tipped tail flicked angrily in the mirror. The heart shape at the end tipped upwards as I stared dumbly at the green bat wings with inner red flaps. I stretched them, opening and closing the wings before leaving the extra limbs folded comfortably on my back. My hand went to the golden cross hanging from the girl's neck and my white hand gripped it tightly. The one in the mirror had already done the same action, red eyes dilated in fear.

 _I think I understand…_ Although I didn't want to. _I've been displaced as Yosafire; a demon who shouldn't be here in the first place. I shouldn't be here either. What the hell? What kind of jerk would do this?_

"What bullshit…" I wheezed, flinching when remembering the young child a few feet away. He didn't react, but that didn't excuse my bad behavior. _Whoops._ I turned heel to face the blond hiding his face. Guilt fluttered my gut. "S-Sorry, forget I said that..." I stuttered out, rubbing the back of my head and ignoring how my tail seemed to lower in shame for scaring my innocent helper.

I willed my tail to rise and grabbed it, shrieking softly in pain at mishandling the thin warm limb. _Ow ow!_ I waved the other off, not wanting him to approach because I could take care of this small problem on my own. I lessened the hold and managed to keep it in a gentler grip with a shaky breath. _Never again._ I silently promised myself before glancing over to my new companion with a tired expression.

"Do you see this?" I pointed at the tail with my free hand.

The blond had squinted before shaking his head. "...Do you have a bug in your hand?" He questioned in a hushed tone.

"No, I just...Nevermind." I clicked my tongue in light annoyance. There was no need to give this boy nightmares from apparent 'lies.' _At least this proved my thoughts. Normal humans can't see these features...Damn. That's probably a good thing too._

My hand involuntarily touched one of the red horns on my head again. My fingers were gentle this time, tracing a line on the smooth material attached to my head. I soon pulled away and stared at the wood flooring.

 _I have still two horns because Yosafire didn't lose this horn yet. I'll have to be careful if I could even fly with these wings. Real wings. Does this mean putting on clothing will be difficult?_

"Our adoption rate is fast." The blond quietly informed me before gently taking my hand in attempt to get me to leave the mirror. Upon contact I flinched and shuddered as prickles of needles burned my veins before the small boy let go of my hand immediately. The reaction ceased, dulling to light prickles.

The child before me held guilt and perhaps even fear in his aura as he stared at my shivering form. There was a silent question of; _are you okay?_ As I rubbed my itchy hand on a red sweater. The soft spoken boy looked to the floor as I quickly collected myself. He had glanced up after noticing my change in stance.

"Sorry I just," _How do I explain haphephobia to anyone under ten?_ I summed it up to twenty words or less. "I don't like being touched that's all. It just feels very uncomfortable." I winced, waiting for some sort of smartass remark. The many times I explained it, I get violated by either words or fingers, both usually gave me hell.

Ocean blue eyes seemed to stare into my soul, watching, _observing_ to see if it I had told a lie. Eventually his eyes shined in understanding. He slowly nodded, a silent promise floating above our heads as the moonlight continued to shine through the windows. The pure light matched the invisible innocent words.

My stomach warmed in esteem. I was also dumbfounded. I had to remind myself this boy was a child, and children took those kinds of things much better than older people did. I ended up grinning like an idiot anyway, and clasped my hands together loudly. Thankfully it didn't deter the sleeping children further down. "Thanks a lot! I'm counting on you to remember!" I whispered cheerfully. "What's your name?" _I might as ask since we could be friends._

My decent mood spiked when the boy came his name in a very quiet voice. ...He confused me to a degree but I can manage it. _Wait, why do you want to be called 'Assistant' ? Was I wrong about you being a future therapist?_ A moment of silence before I asked him about it. _...Oh. Okay. I'll call you 'Assistant' then._ I quietly decided after hearing his reasons.

My green and red tipped tail seemed to sway in response to my uplifted mood. The thin tail was interesting in itself but I had to resist staring at it. Speaking of demon tails; I know I have the wings, pale skin, horns and Yosafire's name. It's too late to change my identity now. _It's...Fine anyway. I died back there, so there's no need for my real name. She's dead, and Yosafire lives. At least this second chance didn't turn me into some sort of bug or animal destined to be killed on sight._

I shivered at my own thoughts. _No thanks..._ "Oh man; it's good to be alive." I told him with a smile, and he nodded again. _You must not respond often to agree with a nod every time it's a 'yes'..._

"In return...Just refer to me as 'Yosaf.' It's easier that way." I lightly scratched my cheek, internally doing my best to accept this whole 'Yosafire' act.

"Also, what color is my skin?" I stared at my bleached white colored skin, too pale to be normal.

The boy now known as Assistant had pointed to the floor; the dark wood a few shades too brown to be my normal color but I got the hint.

I couldn't even give him a reason as to why I asked such an odd question before I screamed in happiness at _this_ lack of change, waking many of the children and causing a ruckus for the night. I only had to grin and bare it once a well dressed lady came into the fray. I quickly decided she was a trashy person with the way her eyes at me in pure disdain.

* * *

Six months flown by without too much of a fuss.

 _Ah, what a beautiful day. It's a bit scary how I can't feel the burning sunlight. Everyone else was sweating by just being outside. I can't feel the heat normally anymore but; It feels...Nice in a way._ Despite this, I'd rather be inside rather than out. However, I can't just leave my little ol' assistant alone out here with the other children. I practically adopted him as a brother of some sorts over the past several months. There was also the fact; if stayed inside; I'd be singled out by the adult in charge. I don't feel like scrubbing the windows today.

 _Being Yosafire is hard. I wonder how she does it. Being cheerful all the time is sort-of difficult. I can relax for now but..._

Assistant raced up to my laying form on the grass. Other children ran around or took turns on the one swing this poor orphanage had. The 'playground' space had a fence to keep us from getting lost, but I understood the logic in that. As penniless as our orphanage is; they wouldn't want runaways or lost kids.

 _At least we have one swing._ It kept most of the kids distracted for a few hours until it was time to leave back inside.

I caught my companion's blond hair glowing in the sunlight and rubbed my eyes. I noticed his arms folded as if he were hiding something. He wanted to show me then? _It better not be a pile of bugs. Because, hell no to those._ I sat up, gazing over to the white and black mammal hiding in the boy's arms. The small bundle had long ears with brown eyes staring ahead off into the distance. This rabbit had a few patches of black fur which seemed to shudder in the discomfort of a scary predator looking over it. I was used to this; for the six months I've been here; it appears animals avoided me when I got close. While animals swarmed my sibling; they'd rather not stick around for too long because of a demon's presence.

"Isn't he cute?" I murmured, leaving the question rhetorical.

Assistant performed his habit nod and hugged the rabbit close to his chest, soft ribbons of delicacy dancing in his ocean wave eyes. My own red eyes stared at the soft creature and I had to grip the grass in order not to make a grab for the living ball of fur.

 _I just want to hold it a bit. To feel the soft pelt of a warm blooded animal. I miss petting my dog._

The lone hare smelled of berries and grass. My sensitive nose picked apart scents containing wild berries and the strong trace of bleeding turf. These scents were easier to pick apart since they were nothing too atrocious.

The rabbit's pink nose twitched. My tail flicked in response.

Neither of us non-human's made a movement. Assistant moved, unaware of the tension between demon and animal. He sat on the grass in obliviousness. His small fingers soon started gently petting the cony and the uneasiness ebbed away from the furred herbivore.

I watched for a few minutes, memorized and envy before sliding back down into the grass, staring at the clear sky with the exception of a few clouds. The light cries of lively children playing tag or swinging on the lone swing was good enough to set a positive atmosphere. It didn't matter if the building was poor, or the meals were usually bland. An alluring afternoon which brought amnesia to the innocent. To forget the suffering, and enjoy this present weather.

 _It really was...A nice day._

"Yosafire! You're being called to the office! Oh, and bring the kid you always hang with!" One of the familiar orphanage's staff called out to us. A few children paused to pay attention to this recall before shrugging it off and continuing to play with their peers.

 _Ahh, but I don't want to get up. The sun is comfortably warm today. I can't feel the harsh rays but can feel warmth. It's as if I'm was close to a low lit fire._

My ruby-colored eyes trailed over to my self-proclaimed sibling. The hushed blond let the bunny back onto the grass. The hare stared at the gentle human for a moment before catching my gaze. Round brown eyes met my red. The cony then bolted in fear, soon disappearing out of sight after several seconds.

The blond noted this exchange and stared at me curiously. I however, laughed it off, rising up and dusting my clothes from the grass.

 _I won't bother telling him. I'll let the dude believe animals don't like me due to bad luck._

I gave him the signal describing my start of parting and strolled inside to meet the head of staff. I listened closely for the light footsteps of the near-silent blond to catch up. We walked along the halls with our monitor, whose attitude wasn't too rough. The walk was quiet, and the halls were strangely cleared from dust. Staff lady didn't acknowledge us for too long though. It was obvious the woman just wanted to get this over with. I can't blame her.

Assistant spite of all this, seemed nervous despite his impassive facet. I could practically smell it off him, in a figurative sense.

 _He probably thinks we're in trouble._ _If that were the case; I'd be the only one singled out._ I let him join in on the pranks I've committed these past six months; However I always made sure to take the blame when caught. I can be a bad influence, but I won't allow him to receive a bad record just for being bored. In all simpleness, Yosafire can pull pranks, and she will _continue_ to so with or without squad.

I consider Assistant to be 'squad' but we need more people to have a proper one. He's also a boy I had taken in as a sibling. It's only natural to shield him from 's idiocy.

We made it to the doors, and I involuntarily sucked in a breath. _I forgot how much I didn't want to deal with this half sandwiched witch._ Negative thoughts began to have their fill on my emotions as seething hot disgust formed in my stomach. My tail flicked aggressively while my wings remained in their calm folded state. _Here we go again, I guess. Did she find out who took her special expensive pen?_

"Here you go kids…" Staff lady's voice brought me out of my thoughts before she opened the polished wooden doors that seemed better cleaned than our rooms. The door didn't creak(big surprise...) with age, and a clean office was revealed. Inside were bright lights which didn't blink on and off, unlike the rest of the orphanage. The wood floors were covered with a navy blue rug, and the walls were smooth without splits of lumber.

There was no sign of dust, and the air in this area smelled clean.

I mutely grabbed the blond's sleeve and tugged him along. I place a grin on a face despite my tail remaining in it's stiff and hostile state.

Moving across the room was easy. Resisting the urge to throw the middle finger once the witch's light blue eyes fell on us, wasn't.

"There you are!" The Witch's plastic cheerful voice resounded around the air, tainting it with false innocence. Her poison-like breath stung the atmosphere with venomous pins. I could see my companion's fingers twitching uncomfortably in the corner of my eyes. I'd hold his hand properly if it wouldn't cause a scene. My phobia would trigger a bad reaction if I were to touch his skin.

 _Sorry. Please just be a little more patient with me. I'll be able to hold your hand soon. Hold on a bit longer my dude._

The two of us remained in an untouched silence despite the flames of disgust licking at our legs.

" _Transgender_ and _Mute._ How are you two?" Spoke Mrs. Sun in a sly tone. Her mock had me question reality. Those nicknames needed to die out. I'd give her the finger, but it wouldn't change anything. My tail curled and my stance relaxed.

 _If she's trying to rile us up, something must be happening. Is it inspection week again? No, I didn't see our rooms get cleaned up._

"We're having special guests today. I expect you two to be on your _best_ behavior." Mrs.'Witch' crowed, and my fingers twitched. She was mocking me with those words. I don't want her bad mouthing me in front of Assistant. The kind soul doesn't need any stress or worry over someone like me(even if it's hard to tell when he is.). I won't stand for it. Little miss Witch standing in front of us knows this.

 _Then what the hell kind of-_

The doors opened again, and I looked over to view a pair of adults enter. My sibling had actually _stiffened_ and I, myself froze in revelation. behind us disappeared into an imaginary wisp of smoke as two of the brightest spirits we've ever witnessed suddenly walked into the overly clean office.

 _Holy hell._

The first adult was male; he had fluffy ginger brown hair and a friendly atmosphere surrounded him. The man seemed to be dressed in a white suit with a light blue undershirt. His dark brown eyes seemed to reflect curiosity and ability alike with the way he strolled into the room. He smelled of lavender and other plants I couldn't identify. His outgoing aura spiked when he noticed Assistant and I standing in bewilderment.

The man's partner, was a youthful blond lady whose surroundings radiated kindness and sugary sweetness delightful for sweet tooths. She held jewelry around her neck, bleached pearls reflecting light with a gentle point of beauty. Her short blond hair seemed to curl inwards at the ends, creating a swirl hairstyle. Her hazel colored eyes were gentle, and held some sort of fondness upon resting her view on us. Her red-orange dress was graceful with every movement, and her shoes lacked the click of footsteps; indicating she was some sort of secret assassin to the hyperactive imagination.

 _I can't speak for my dear sibling here but… My breath has been taken away from me._

"Damn…" Said sibling quietly breathed in astonishment.

I blinked, whipping around to face him.

The blond boy paused, and refused to meet my stunned gaze. He stared long and hard at the floor with his best poker face.

I would've cracked up if it wasn't for the ginger haired male deciding to kneel down to our small heights with a smile. The laughter threatening to bubble croaked and shied away, unable to deal with this new situation. Assistant looked timid despite his stoic facelet, but I couldn't blame him. My two-toned tail was stiff, curled around my middle.

"Hi there." The man's voice was smooth and friendly, just like his eyes. It took me a second to realize he was speaking to the both of us. I swiftly breathed in, my lungs shrieking in pain from the sudden inhale. Dark brown colored eyes seemed to flash with concern and I chose to pretend I didn't do anything alarming.

 _Was I suffocating myself there?_

The woman didn't join him in kneeling in front of us just yet; she seemed to be observing , whose smile was as fake as ever. "Good afternoon! Mr and Mrs. Ascot, I hope you had a good day?" Her sweet rotten butter voice began with a light blink of her eyes.

"Actually, we did." The new woman spoke first before the male close by uttered a word. "It was quite busy; however we managed to make it on time to speak with these children." Her kind eyes trailed over to us once again. My own red eyes glanced away to the floor, away from the adults. "I'm happy they're in good health. I was worried one of them may be sick."

"They're jumpy, but not sick. Yosaf is lively as ever, and-" Assistant looked to be severely unhappy with the use of his actual name. At least, he seemed that way with how his mouth turned downwards by a few millimeters. Mrs. Sun looked away to grab two folders on her desk. The shuffling of paper and and files brought my attention back to the situation.

 _Oh gosh, someone's getting adopted._ My thoughts notified my conscience. The very idea burned my mind. The sparks spawning the flames were ones of panic and fear for the blond next to me. My dear sibling I had taken under my wing. This could mean many things. After today, he'd vanish with these bright spirits. These adults would probably raise him right, with me out of the picture.

 _My sibling is going to be adopted today._

"I don't want to be adopted." Assistant quietly protested, having the same scenario crisis as I was. He startled since he rarely spoke, but this was mainly in front of adults.

My hand moved on instinct, snatching the blond's small palm and holding it tightly. I didn't look at my distressed sibling despite the slight bewilderment which had decided to spread on his face. My mind was too occupied by determination to ignore the prickly needles spreading across my hand and arm. The pricks of discomfort mocked my conscience and laughed as it attacked my nerves. My same nerves screamed and _begged_ for the contact to seize but I refused to yield.

observed this interaction with a gentle smile. It seemed pitiful, sending more pins to burn my palm and arm.

Instead of shrieking at the intense pinpricks bombarding my arm with the added increase of anxiety; I put on a joyful smile and looked over to Assistant sapphire depths. "It's okay my dear Assistant! It's good to be adopted. Don't you want a _real home_ you timid fairy?" I laughed a bit too loudly while my sibling only stared blankly ahead in a tense silence. My words didn't help at all.

Once I ended my laughter which took a lot of energy to perform correctly, Assistant glared at . I tensed, unable to comprehend the vexation in his normally gentle or emotionless eyes.

"I don't want to leave Yosafire." The boy spoke firmly, out of character for his normally private self. Regardless, I felt the glow of warmth pooling in my body. Sibling love was as nice as sunlight; the protectiveness offering a gentle breeze brushing past me, but turning harsh on those who dare try to separate us. In return, I clung to the ground in refusal to leave family grounds. My mere presence spiked and the atmosphere turned hostile.

 _I can't tell if my demon senses are making this more intense than it has to be._

However, and her husband didn't waver from the young boy's words. They even released a few chuckles. I felt my wings tighten in irritation. Were they not taking him seriously because of his age? Where a child had almost no choice in the matter of being adopted...Were they ignoring his opinion? Adult ignorance is...Terrifying. I don't want people like this to take my brother. Even if they shined like diamonds. _Even_ when their aura show nothing but positivity and goodness.

I don't want my sibling to face his opinions being crushed for just being himself and speaking out.

Children don't need to be exposed to that. _Assistant_ doesn't need to be exposed to that. He was counting on me to stick with him. I could feel it. This kid was attached, and I'm allowing it. My dear companion had been sticking close to me ever since we began playing games together. I comforted him during his own time of nightmares, and he consoled me once my mood or act dropped below a certain line. We already had a bond.

"Well, if that's how my sibling feels; then I don't want to leave him either!" I proudly declared, raising a fist with my free hand glaring the two Ascots present. My bold words meant nothing on the inside though. My heart wouldn't slow down, nor would my stomach stop feeling heavy with dread. My mind whispered cruel facts about reality while my courage and heart did their best to shove the inevitable away.

Pins and needles twisted with my movement as I stared down with newfound resolve.

"It doesn't really matter what you two think," told us with a cruel grin, and with that, a bridge collapsed and Assistant's eyes dulled while my own began to gather droplets of despair. I could only hear static before confetti suddenly exploded in our faces; a squeak of surprise left my mouth. Colorful paper floated to the floor, and some resided in my green hair.

" 'Cause we're adopting you both!" The joker exclaimed with a grin, his hand holding two pieces of rainbow paper.

I let out a shaky breath and managed to smile back. I swiftly used an arm to dispel my watery disgrace. In the corner of my eyes, I could see my sibling didn't bother wiping his own tears away. Instead, he hiccuped but didn't tear up. I could tell he was close to crying, like I was moments ago.

"I didn't know you could adopt two kids at once…" My blond companion whispered. His voice was choked and wheezy. The man in front of us panicked at this reaction, his wife glaring daggers at him for causing this mess in the first place.

 _I know they can. It's extremely rare for anyone to do so, but it happens._ I mulled over my own thoughts before slowly letting go of Assistant's hand. The pins and needles remained for a little, but began to dull at the lost of contact. I used that same hand to gently sooth my heart with a light pat. "You sure? I'm a real hassle. I should know. has told me that a lot while I was forced to wash the windows by myself!" I chirped with a friendly grin. I wordlessly relished in 's slight jump from behind me.

"...Wash the windows? At your age with no one to watch you?" asked, unsettled. She slowly walked over to Assistant and gently told him soothing words to calm him down. It worked and his soft hiccups quelled to a serene silence.

"Yep!" My jolly voice remained uplifted, paying no heed to the atmosphere soon turning sour. Now I wasn't sabotaging our adoption, but merely ratting out . If I'm really getting out of here, time to raise hell in payback. I want her to drown in flames. I wanted the witch to burn for abusing her power. I wanted the greedy crow to receive an arrow in her eye for all the suffering us children had to go through.

"There was also that time where I have to-" I even had an entire list prepared mentally.

"-That's enough, my sweet Yosaf. Don't scare them with your hyperactive imagination. Your soon-to-be guardians have to sign a few papers before you leave…" Mrs. Sun bravely cut in with a subject change, but her aura was fuming in spite. Her hatred for me filled my very being like iced soda after a sunny day. It felt relaxing. I only grinned in response, while the unease in the air remained.

cleared her throat, and scrambled for the papers to get us the hell _out_ of her paradise of money. I couldn't be happier but oblige and stay quiet while my sibling held hands with . She seems to have earned his trust for now. I have no comment about either of our 'soon-to-be' guardians. I was jovial when learning about our joint-adoption, but that also meant I could never let go of Assistant. Whatever was going to come at us, I would protect him until the end.

I watched the two married adults make it to the desk and hold blue ink pens. As they were signing and looking over the paperwork, I looked to Assistant. I stared for a long time, trying to attract his attention by creeping him out. Eventually it worked, and his head turned and blinked twice, unsure of my motives.

He stared back at me, those cobalt cerulean eyes of his glowing in tranquil softness.

 _Man, isn't it good to be alive?_

* * *

"Now that we're out of that horrid place…" Mrs. Ascot began with a sigh while we were driving down the road. The sun was setting by this time, and the world outside the car shined with orange and yellow. Houses quickly flew by in the window, and Assistant had taken interest in the mesmerizing view. was the one driving while was in shotgun, both occasionally glancing over at us in the backseat. I couldn't tell what either of them were thinking, but they were doing a great job at hiding their nervousness.

If I wasn't aware of how most parents felt when adopting children for the first time; I probably would've looked over it. Adopting children was a _big_ responsibility. Worse, they had unknowingly adopted a demon child in the mix. _Hopefully they wouldn't mind that small detail._ I don't want to tell them about it, but if I were to get used to this new family; I might have to throw a hint. Heck, I didn't even tell _Assistant_ about my species. There's also the point they might not believe me, or be somehow be hardcore Christian/Catholics. _I really hope it isn't the latter._

"My name is Angela Ascot." The woman said in her kind voice, her husband grinning along with the introduction. His overly friendly brown eyes twinkled with the sunset's lights, his corneas reflecting the many hues of shade and light.

"And I'm Randall Ascot, but I don't mind what name you choose for me." That wasn't even covering his attempts for the want to be called: Father, Dad or Papa. It was laughable in a way, but the way Randall used his words determined he wasn't desperate. He was a joker.

I couldn't tell if I was allowed to laugh so I looked over to Assistant with bemusement. The blond was being quiet as usual, but I can't blame him for the extra nervousness that hung at the back of his mind. I didn't know how he completely felt but it was probably a mixture of unease and excitement. I made a silly face to calm him, and my sibling only blinked twice in puzzlement.

 _That's good enough for me._

"You already know our names!" I started with my bubbly tone. "Oh, but I heard my name is a mouthful. Call me Yosaf!" Then I pointed with both fingers to Assistant; indicating it was his turn.

The young blond shrunk back in his seat from the sudden spotlight, unprepared. He managed to speak, and gave his true name in a soft whisper. A few seconds later he voiced other name and his like to be called 'Assistant' instead. I noted his trembling feet. Nervousness it is then. All of our worries were different, but it fed uneasiness the same. The invisible cloud remained thick and heavy; our minds giving the elements needed for it's survival.

Randall however, seemed somewhat immune to heavy atmosphere. He suddenly pointed to the window and grinned at us, and that was when I noticed the car had come to a stop. That explains why Angela was now giving her husband a patient stare. "We're here!" The man told us happily. I might get used to his upbeat attitude, but I can't even think of it for too long. I was already outside the moment he said 'here'. Fresh air hit my face like a wall and my limbs froze up before I could move a few steps.

I heard Assistant shuffling behind me to follow but I unable look at him.

 _The air tastes nicer here. It's easier to breathe in this area too._

This is real. We weren't trapped behind a fence where our only outside time was the small area of grass and a single swing the many children(including me) fought over. I wasn't confined nor would I have to deal with and her witch self again. Well, not really. I had plans for that. Yet, the breeze lightly touched my green hair. My vision showed a house without a poisonous gate. However; there was still a gate, but a pure one. This gate clearly instigated it was only there to keep borders and not to keep anyone hostage within. It wouldn't creak loudly to alert the staff one of us were trying to run. My tail curled and my wings unfolded, finally letting themselves out after so long. My wings ached with misuse and stiffness, resulting in my slight wince. Despite this, I grinned happily, mirroring Randall's face. Assistant watched on beside me with his eyes beginning to twinkle with positive emotion.

My silent sibling seemed amazed with this location too. It wasn't anything too special, but after being cooped up in Hell for so long...

This place felt _so_ much better.

Our new parents invited us inside the building after gazing at the house for several minutes.

We were then treated to Randall's cooking after an hour. He sat us down while we ate told us stories of how he used to farm a few years ago, and that a friend of his was supposed to meet us today but the other was busy. Apparently our parents have an odd history together. I took in this new information about my adoptive father with ease while Assistant perked up at the mention of 'magic tricks'. My sibling always _did_ read books about the mythical world when he could get his hands on them.

Randall apparently came from a rich family, and Angela had a decent amount of money too. Both of our parents quickly explained they didn't want to mooch off their family's money and so they had worked hard to get this house and start a family. While the two left a few bits out, I glanced over to Assistant whose reaction was impassive as usual. The boy gave a slight nod though, which indicated he knew what I thought of.

 _Angela must be infertile then._ I wonder if Assistant knew what that meant? He's young, but intelligent beyond his years. Assistant had trouble speaking from time to time, but he's still very smart.

Eventually the day hit night and we were ushered to our new rooms with welcoming smiles. The love behind it was almost too warm for me. I bit my lip in embarrassment while Angela had led me to a room across from Assistant's new bedroom. I gave Assistant a wave while he slowly mirrored my action before retreating into his new room with our adoptive father cracking a few jokes after the boy.

...Angela is nice.

She tucked me in with my purple(not worn out) blanket, and while I was older mentally; I haven't experienced such a child thing for so long. The orphanage doesn't count. This was a parental matter. I felt like a kid again, and my stomach pooled with a kind warmth imitating my adoptive mother's heart. Angela sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to harm my limbs tucked under.

My red glasses were placed on the bedstand with a careful hand.

I was quickly reminded my vision without glasses was horrible.

"Goodnight Yosafire." Angela murmured with a soft smile. It's nice when others are considerate enough to use 'my' full name occasionally. I was already tired with my conscience beginning to drift but I couldn't help myself.

I grinned and blurted a request. "Can you tell me a story? Please? I don't think I can sleep like this!" An obvious lie but I wanted to see if she'd heed my request.

The woman's response was a smile representing soft lilies and cotton candy. It was too sweet. "Oh alright...Only one, okay?" Angela's bright aura never dimmed and I slowly began to believe this whole adoption thing won't be so bad. These two adults doesn't seem too bad. Well, I'm uncertain about Randall but his stories are enticing.

"Yes 'madam!"

And so my adoptive mother told me a story of how she escaped a poison filled arranged marriage with a clever cover up. This was an odd tale, and I wondered if the friend Randall spoke off had something to do with it. Either way I gained more respect for Angela. I ended up closing my eyes in the middle of the tale, sleep finally taking over. I listened to the soft tone of Angela's voice before I left into the land of dreams. It was the best sleep I had in awhile; the bed was soft and the blanket was thick and warm.

I wasn't cold that night.

It turns out Angela and Randall took turns in who read to us at night. Our first few days were filled with silence and settling in. After a week, Assistant and I created a card for our adoptive parents. They were overjoyed, Angela hugging us tightly despite my attempts to struggle away because of my discomfort. Randall however, was being overdramatic and faking his tears...At least I _thought_ it was fake. Who can tell with him? Either way their happiness was genuine and it struck a chord between both my sibling and I.

Since then, we have become comfortable around these two adults. It took a little longer for me considering my skin color, and the awkwardness of being the only colored person in the house, but I soon got over it.

We had breakfast, lunch and dinner together(with either Angela or Randall running late a few times.) and our adoptive parents continued to encourage us to interact with them. Our group went on shopping trips to the store and Randall brought kid movies for us to watch. The genre mainly consisted of family because of Assistant and I's tastes. Angela was fine with it, while Randall sometimes grumbled about how we should be watching documentaries about secret treasures and places humanity had found over the years.

Five months had eventually passed without a breeze and eventually the decision had been made.

"Yosa, Assistant…Could you come here a minute?" Randall called for us in the kitchen.

I was drawing with my blond sibling in the living room. He was doodling small fairies while I was coloring them in with different hues. I paused after finishing up a mint green pixie. Assistant got up and waited for me to do the same. I finally stood after placing the crayons in a spot where no one would slip on them. The two of us finally strolled into the kitchen, where both of our parents were.

"Yeah?" I voiced for the both of us. Assistant's gaze seemed frozen on the two leather bags on the table. My vision finally registered two Japanese style book bags filled to the brim with schools supplies. It took me a few seconds to realize why they were there.

Dread seeped in and burrowed itself into my heart. Time slowed down while my mind screamed about my age and how this was _Detective Conan_ in every way. Flashbacks of being scolded by the teacher, or being framed by horrible students sent shivers up my spine. Assistant gave my back a few silent pats of comfort but it didn't help at all.

"We decided to send you two to school rather than do homeschooling. It'll be good for your two to interact with other children more." Angela told us firmly.

My carefree world crashed into the ground and I didn't bother to pick up the shards. My tail slumped as well as my wings. _Second grade? Please no._

 _Fuck._

Then I remembered my current knowledge. A grin slowly spread onto my lips as I dismissed Assistant's slight amusement in my change of mood.

 _Actually...I think I can do this._

* * *

 **A/N: Assistant belongs to: Humanity Has Declined!**

 **I think it's obvious Randall and Angela belong to the Professor Layton franchise.**


	3. Time To Demolish Everyone In Grades

_**"Show class, have pride, and display character. If you do, winning takes care of itself." -Paul Bryant**_

* * *

The first day of school had arrived quicker than I had wanted.

Our adoptive parents hugged and kissed our foreheads before practically shoving us out the car and in front of the school. _Damn, they must really want half the day to themselves._ Randall made jokes of us growing too fast(even though it's only been several months since we were adopted...) and Angela seemed to be patiently waiting for us to say our goodbyes until school finished.

Eventually they left and we were left with the other children walking into the school. Loud chattering increased as we made it into the doors and into the hallways. I viewed the upperclassmen first, before gently tugging my adopted brother by the sleeve through the halls to his classroom. _Straight down to the left...Left..._

"Assistant, if something happens...Come get me. I'll beat the heck out of anyone who teases you." I whisper to my sibling as we were arrived at the classroom door. The small blond wearing a bright yellow hat beside me stared ahead. His face was blank, but he managed to give his signature nod. "Remember, you're very smart. Demolish the competition and get to the top of the class. If _anyone_ has problems with that, including the teacher, get me immediately. I'll do something." Ah, it's nice having a brother to depend on you. He probably won't do that, but I might as well offer him a shoulder to lean on.

Another nod from him and it was time to leave. Hesitant for the discomfort, I pulled him in for a hug. The pins and needles pricked and rolled all over my skin like spheres but I pretended they weren't there. I let him go after a minute and gazed at the door in front of us before viewing my brother's calm form. "Smell you later. Mkay?" I grinned at the remote unamused look that had crossed his face before bolting to my own classroom's direction.

It almost hurt, leaving Assistant on his own to face other children his age. Yet, _I have the sneaking feeling he'll be just fine._

 _Here it is._ The sounds of children conversing immediately hit my sensitive hearing before I laid a hand on the knob. My arm froze and I felt my heart clench at the possible futures this new life could lead me. Horrible scenarios, ideas and expulsion shook my legs and laughed with glee as my fear and dread continued to grow. _Calm down...It's just an elementary school._

I took a deep breath, taking in the rich oxygen an asthmatic couldn't ever get enough of. I let my lungs relax after breathing out, relaxing to a degree and going stoic faced.

I twisted the knob and threw open the door to my main classroom for the year. The door hit the wall with a loud _slam,_ sending the classroom into a period of quietude. After a few steps in, I could feel the stares of many. It made me highly uncomfortable, and so I refused to meet their gazes. My feet continued pulling my body along as the children between the rows of the desks eyed with care while some glared in annoyance. I took note the teacher was in the room and ignored the panic building up in my throat. _Whoops._

I found my seat near an empty seat by the window in the back. My tail swished while I quietly sat and stared out the glass. Eyes remained and a few threatened to prob my mask in order to set aflame fires of anger. _Darn, this view isn't too good. I can hardly see the clouds. This is why school sucks._

The teacher cleared her throat, but I didn't look forward.

"I'm Yuki-Sensei...And I'll be…" I didn't bother to listen to the rest of her introduction. My core soon cooled with relief upon noticing my actions won't be punished due to quieting the class. It appears our teacher had trouble controlling the excited children before I had come along. _I only did it to save my poor ears, but you're welcome._

My tail sharpened and my nose caught a whiff of something familiar, yet not. It was an emotion, _a very strong one._ The aura was starting to fill the classroom, and while normal humans couldn't see it without looking; my senses were able to pick up on the strong traces of _fear_ with an underlying layer of caution. A dangerous combination. Who would harbor such emotion in a classroom? Is it because of a past bully?

I scanned the room until I found the source. He was an ordinary elementary child, like I was supposed to be. The boy had raven hair in a neat bowl-cut style to symbol some type of unique attribute despite his normal appearance. He was in a cold sweat, eyes frozen while his hands gripped his legs in fright. It took me a moment of thinking to finally catch where his gaze lingered on. I looked in front of me, then the back...

 _Oh wait, is he looking at me?_ I blinked at him, and it forcefully tore him out of the trace he was in. The odd boy tensed, frozen in place at being caught staring.

 _Why is he afraid of me? I didn't do anything besides throw the door open with force._ A few moments passed between us, and while he was halfway across the room; the teacher's words fell on deaf ears as our silent meeting continued. While the other children listened closely, we were locked in a silent confrontation. A single possibility decided to pop up at that very moment.

 _...Did his parents tell him people with dark skin are trouble?_

With that single thought; I became defensive immediately. I scowled at the other, tail lashing, and the Japanese bowl-cut boy swiftly turned away out of terror raiding his senses.

The fear continued to radiate off him but I could tell he was trying to conceal it. _Tough. I don't care. When is school over again?_

The clock demonstrated only ten minutes had passed since I've arrived.

 _Uugh._

My mind swam with daydreams; [ _a flying Yosafire performing tricks over a shimmering lake. Moonlight shining, crickets chirping; the sky sparkling with tiny lights of fire. My hand would dip in the water before throwing a handful of the substance into the air to view the gleams of light on each individual drop of H2O. The setting is just right. The wind is cool on my face and wings, a smile forming due to the right weather and-_ ]

"...Ascot-san? Could you get up and introduce yourself?" My teacher's voice severed my daydream with a clean cut. She was holding some sort of paper which I guess had our names and other information. I rubbed my blurry eyes from the sleepy weights and covered my mouth from yawning. My drooping tail straightened while I stood. My feet stumbled upon getting out of my seat but otherwise I was able to stand straight.

 _Might as well put on the act._

A friendly grin stretched across my face as I shot a peace sign to the many children in the room. I caught the raven haired boy avoiding my face entirely. "Hello! I'm Ascot Yosafire. I got a unique name!" A careful laugh then a light scratch on the cheek for innocence. The tense silence lessened from my cheery tone. "...I come from the United States, so it's a bit hard getting used to Japanese culture, but hey! One step at a time!" I chirp before giving a friendly wave. "I like to adventure a lot too, but you know; there's always dangers to that. Like getting hurt and stuff." I then sat down, finishing my greeting with a satisfied smile remaining on my face.

The quietude had remained.

"Thank you, Ascot-san!" Yuki-sensei sounded genuinely thrilled at my playful intro. My face warmed at her appreciation. I shrunk back in my seat and gave a light giggle, while the other children seemed to smile warmly at me; most of the students here seemed accepting of my presence. _Except that kid over there._ Once the attention left me and the next child got up to speak; I glared over at the one whose eyes refused to meet mine. I could tell he was doing his best not to show any obvious shows of fear.

I eventually left him alone. _Because soon it would be your turn to introduce yourself…_

And I was right. A smug grin stretched on my lips as the shadows of dread began to sweep over a certain raven haired brat. He looked too stiff to move, and the added eyes of his classmates didn't aid in this stage fright. The boy stared at his desk, hands clenched. The air tasted of salt and confusion. ' _What's wrong with him?'_ Children would think. ' _Why doesn't he speak already?'_ They would question.

I know how that feels; the crushing weight of pressure and anxiety when the spotlight is suddenly pulled onto you. _It's not pleasant unless you're prepared, am I right?_

I almost felt guilty from the delight I was getting from his pain. It's difficult to feel guilt for someone you didn't care for. At the moment I only saw the other kid as a faceless tramp like the rest of the children here. All I had to do was show a bit of cheerfulness to say I was friendly. Ordinary children tend to like playful people. _However, a shy personality will..._

Yuki-sensei finally took ahold of the situation and gently smiled toward the deer in headlights kid. "It's okay if you don't want to say anything. Just your name is fine." My heart-shaped tail lashed with flames of dislike at the escape provided for the seemingly brittle kid. The boy in question gave a slight nod and managed to work his vocal cords.

"Kageyama...Shigeo." His voice was softer than what I expected. Was it to blend in with his appearance? To combine and give an almost non-existent presence... I watched the bowl-cut kid now known as Shigeo, slowly sit down. He stared at his desk while the other children began to silently label him. The raven haired didn't seem to care, or ignored their staring.

With that, I had learned the name of my newest enemy.

 _Kageyama Shigeo, I'll be sure to remember it._

* * *

The first week of school had gone by as slow as a turtle. By Friday afternoon; I was just about done with my classmates and their childishness. There were innocent comments I don't want to repeat, but that wasn't the worst of it. Whining, disputes for the stupidest reasons...Etc. The whole ordeal drove me crazy, but I had to grin and bare it. Yosafire wouldn't allow any of that deter her, and since I was technically that very same cheerful demon; I had to keep up. Quite a few of the children attempted to befriend me, but I only saw them as acquaintances. They were too immature to talk too, and a even one of them was a try hard. The 'try hard' was a pretty Japanese girl with dark hair and blue eyes rivaling my sibling's.

 _What was her name again? Tsu… Tsundere? Wait no…_

Her friendliness rivaled my own fakeness to a degree of a need for avoidance. I refused to get close. Fake friends at this age? No thank you. Her very aura is terrifying. It was almost as if she wanted to be _perfect_ and popular; I can't handle people like that. She even made a grab for my hands, which I shrieked when I just _narrowly_ dodged the cursed fingers. My actions confused her but this set off another red flag for me.

And so it appears I would be alone for the year. This is fine.

As for _the_ enemy… He doesn't seem to be doing much.

I've been watching my enemy's movements in case he was planning something. He's been...Harmless, docile even. Kageyama Shigeo had been avoiding me since the first day. He wouldn't come within five feet of my presence. It's obvious he didn't like me, with the few times I've caught him shuddering whenever my name is called or mentioned. It would be easier to accept his behavior if I didn't feel he was avoiding me because of my mocha skin color.

It's bad enough I have to deal with heavy stares and awkwardness of being the only foreigner in a group. It happened everywhere except for my home with my adoptive family.

At least I was walking to the car now, with my brother in tow. He didn't like school either. It's in his impassive face. His mouth was curled downwards by the slightest millimeter. As other children hurriedly passed us, we remained in a slow pace.

"So…" I began with a sigh as we turned the corner in the hall and left out the door. I watched crows fly by as we descended from the few stairs leading to the building's entrance. Assistant glanced toward me to indicate he was listening. "Make any friends?"

The calm quietude remained as we continued to stroll along. Loud children giggled and yelled with newly made friends or old buddies. Assistant's eyes lingered on the ones genuinely having a good time before looking away. The blond sluggishly shook his head. I accepted this response and hummed in wonder. My colorful tail flicked upwards once before steadying in the air.

I gave him a rough pat on his hat, pushing his head downwards while I looked out for our car. "Guess we're in the same boat." _Well, sort of. I didn't exactly 'try'. I think you would at least._ I had faith in my sibling. He'd be a good companion to a true friend. Hopefully he'll find that person early and the two would get along. _I hope so._ My brother really _did_ need some friends. As much as I'd prefer him sticking with his family only, a few people outside from us would be healthy for him.

"Well, when we do make friends. Let's remember family is just as important. Mkay?" I whistled, gazing at the white clouds. I began to think of a familiar face. It came out blurred but I was strangely okay with that. _Whoops, no good. I can't picture my older brother's face. Has it really been that long? It's only been about a year since I woke up in this body._ _This is still a bit unreal, I swear._

It took me a moment to realize my sibling began tugging me by my sweater toward the familiar vehicle of our adoptive parents. Both showed up to take us home, and honestly; my heart purred at the warmth. Randall waved eagerly with a grin on his face, and Angela's eyes held relief for our confirmed safety. My sibling's hand was careful not to touch my skin, and the a gentle force to guide me is proof that he cared about my mental health and ability. My mind whispered how they wouldn't leave me for dead, or abandon one of their own for something trivial. _Ah, I think I care about my adopted family more than my original._

"Okay." Assistant faintly promised as we got into the car.

And at that moment, my grin hadn't been more genuine.

* * *

When we got home, dinner went by smoothly after there were questions of how our first week went. Randall looked concerned about our lack of friends once the topic was brought up, but Angela was quick to reassure him we'd make friends at our own pace. Assistant was silent as usual, and I was simply just tired. After finishing my food at the same time as my sibling, I glanced over to him with a yawn.

"Yo Assistant, wanna watch a movie before we go to sleep?" Yes or no, I didn't really care. I could feel the heaviness of sleep pull at my sides and eyelids, but why should I sleep so early? It's Friday night for petes sake! _I should be doing games, but many of the game systems I love to play aren't out yet._

Assistant gave a bob of his head at the offered activity. He brushed a few strands of blond hair out his face before giving a slight wave to our still seated guardians and left to the other room.

 _Oh, so he wants to brush his teeth first._ He was cleaner than I was, apparently.

"Night." I told Randall and Angela before strolling out the doorway and to the room with the television. My hand reached for the pile of movies in the cabinet next to the device. Even if I was tired, I could view the titles without the words blurring.

I picked out my brother's favorite movie about aliens before throwing it into the DVD player.

By the time I looked to the couch; the soft structure was covered in a blanket and pillows. Assistant had already sat down, ocean colored eyes already on the flickering television. He was dressed in yellow pajamas our guardians had brought him two weeks ago. I bit back an amused laugh before joining him on the sofa. My tail curled around my waist to be comfortable as I relaxed in the mountain of pillows. With a swift movement, Assistant wrapped a blanket around the both of us as the movie began to start.

Ten minutes in and I was already drifting off. The music and sounds coming from the television resounded around the room like a lullaby despite the audio being the exact opposite. My mind was fuzzy and full with a certain goal. _Mrrhh…_

I would've fought it, but I was too exhausted from the whole week. _Night…_ My mind whispered to itself as I descended into natural darkness. I heard my sibling shift on the couch but everything quickly went silent.

* * *

I eventually woke up in my bed, safely tucked in. My window reflected sunlight and my room was a bit brighter from the light from outside. _Oh, it's Saturday._ What was I going to do on a lone Saturday? _I could play outside with Assistant._ However he wasn't much of an outdoor person unless it involved a bunch of nature. _I'll just ask him._

And so I left the bed's warmth.

The smell of bacon and eggs hit my nose and I sped to the kitchen to have first dibs. I eventually reached my destination and was greeted to the sight of Randall setting up the table. He looked tired, his eyebrows furrowed in concern of thought. I approached the table and climbed into a chair. My legs dangled from the height as I finally sat up straight. He looked a bit stressed about something. _Work?_ Still, I appreciate the warm breakfast.

" 'Morning!" I chirped, and Randall finally noticed my presence. A warm smile crossed his face at my cheerfulness.

" 'Morning." Randall echoed before scooping a plate of food for me and setting it in front of my hungry form. A cup of orange juice was then put next to the plate as I eagerly dug in. It took me a few minutes of peaceful noiselessness to notice two members of our family were absent. Randall had already taken a seat at the table, content with just a cup of juice.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned while my mouth was still full of bacon. Those words were probably muffled, but Randall somehow understood me perfectly.

"Your brother is sick, so your...Mother is looking after him." He studied my expression, but I didn't react. I don't understand why Randall suddenly decided to study my body language after his statement. Was he testing something?

"Sick? What's he sick with?" I didn't know what illness could plague my sibling at this age besides the common cold, and hopefully it was just that. If he suddenly got diagnosed with Asthma or something similar lasting a lifetime; I'd have my own heart attack. _He was just fine yesterday…._

"It's just a cold. Thankfully." Randall sighed, but I could tell he was still distressed about Assistant being ill. It actually warmed my heart. It's nice to know my adoptive father cared.

I finished up my eggs and offered a piece of bacon to my caretaker. Randall declined with a light laugh as I stuffed the remaining breakfast into my mouth and chewed. I scrambled out of the chair. "I'm gonna go check on them." Although I'm sure Angela is fine. My feet moved swiftly out of the kitchen, and I heard Randall's next words right before running out of earshot.

"Okay, just don't catch your brother's cold! You'd give poor Ange and I a heart attack." There was an amused tone to his voice which resulted in light snickers from my throat.

I made my way to my sibling's room in the matter of seconds. I could smell his aura around here, although it was fainter than a few days ago. _Damn, I guess you really_ are _sick._ The scent of each individual soul remained smelling strong when healthy, but tasted faint upon the body being sick. These demon senses were a bit confusing, but helpful at times too.

I strolled right in, viewing Assistant half asleep on his bed, exhausted. His tiny body was fighting off the pathogens invading and the fight left him drained. I could tell that much. My brother had a fever, but refused to sleep. Angela carefully placed a damp rag on my sibling's forehead. His blond locks were messier than usual; and the strands of hair which usually floated, seemed limp.

 _That doesn't look fun._ This is the second time I've seen him sick though. The first was around the second month in the orphanage. _Heh, I can recall running back and forth to care for his sick butt._ Only because no one else seemed to care. A faint sting on my wrists brought my attention of my nails digging into my skin. _Ouch._ I quickly released the pressure and stalked over to the two.

I stood beside Angela and lightly tugged her nightgown to get her attention. It worked, and the woman's eyes tiredly gazed over to mine. "Oh, Yosafire…" Stressed, just like her husband.

I warmed at her concern, and I knew if Assistant wasn't so out of it; he'd also be appreciative.

"Hiya!" I whispered in a jolly tone. "Guess he's sick, huh?" I studied my sibling's face a little longer. There was a smell on him I could hardly identify, but it smelled something like kid's medicine. Cold hearts gripped my heart but I remained smiling. _He might die from something so trivial. If people don't take care of their health; it might kill you the next minute. Like, if you don't have your medicine on you when the situation goes bad-_

"I'm afraid so. Don't worry too much, he's in good hands." Angela's words silenced my thoughts with a slam dunk. I stared dumbly at her for a few seconds before giving her a thumbs up. My increased breathing had slowed to a normal pace.

 _Thanks. I'm counting on you._ I trusted Angela not to do anything rash, or mistreat him. Why would she do so if Angela had done nothing but shower us in love? Randall practically spoiled us, and their close friend(his name is 'Henry.') offered nothing but kindness. _This is different. I guess I don't mind leaving my sibling in your care._

"Mom?" I asked for her innocently, and her jolt of astonishment made it all the more worth it.

"Yes?" While Angela kept it together, her eyes were showing inner emotions. Her smile seemed to be a lot brighter than usual. My vision however, was focused on her eyes; the gate to the inside. I saw many things. Yet; there was something visible to the naked eye.

 _Pft, are those tears in her eyes? D'aw._

"I was gonna take Assisant to the park today, but he's sick. Can I go to the park?" _To be honest, I just want to swing on the swings right now. Are there even swings? Might as well go check it out. I can look for areas my brother might like. Ah, if they let me go after all. My new parents seem to be protective in their own ways._

Angela was too smitten to disagree though, an almost wobbly smile plastered on her face. "You have a 'yes' from me. If Randall also agrees, you may go. Just have him go with you." She told me with a firm tone at the end. Angela only wanted me to be careful, and didn't trust my young self on my own. I'll take this chance. I leaned forward, flicking Assistant's head lightly with a piece of cloth of the blanket. I got a reaction out of him, even if it was faint. The ill boy's nose twitched in distaste.

"Feel better, okay?" I murmured with a smile. Ocean blue eyes twinkled weakly in promise. Assistant was still out of it, but I could tell he wanted to hurry up and be healthy again.

I grinned at my brother's wordless response and rushed off to ask my male guardian. I quickly darted the question forwards, expecting an immediate response.

"I guess we could...For two hours at most, I might just add in _another_ if you make a friend." Randall grinned over at me while I squinted my eyes back with a challenging glint.

 _Probably not gonna happen, but you can hope._ I mentally countered, but my easygoing grin remained.

"Come on then kiddo!" Randall's upbeat voice followed him out the door.

I quickly followed, my tail waving lucidly in delight. We made sure to lock the house's door before marching off to our short distance trip's destination.

When we arrived at the entrance the simple playground; I immediately noticed the presence of other children. Cries of untroubled fun and giggles of joyful laughter seemed to resound around the area minute after minute. It wasn't too crowded, but the small groups of children was enough to make me uncomfortable. _Well, that's to be expected. It's Saturday._ Yet; I knew this would be a long two hours. I did not intend to friend any of these immature kids.

Randall gently pushed me forwards with a hand. I would've freaked out if he touched my skin, but because the contact was quick and light on the back of my clothing; I only felt a light sting of awkward prickles.

With two steps in, I could feel the carefree atmosphere become _disrupted._ It was as if my mere presence changed the games, ended all conversations, and ripped a hole through space and time for all humans in the park to just drop everything and direct all their attention on _us._ The stares were heavy and uncomfortable. I didn't like the several gazes watching, _waiting_ for some kind of cue.

Despite being outside, I couldn't breathe properly. It was as if my asthma had come back, and taking a breath of oxygen was near impossible with how tight my bronchioles where. The suffocation would soon set in, and everything would go black. The weight is too much. _Why can't I breathe? Where is my-_

"C'mon Yosa. Can I push you on the swings?" Randall's calm cool voice snapped me out of my horrible trance. I wordlessly nodded, eventually noticing my hand gripped tightly onto my guardian's shirt. He didn't seem to mind or say anything, and for that, I was thankful.

Randall's shine never wavered even as the other adults whispered. A few children occasionally questioned why I looked so different, compared to my guardian. Mothers hushed the obnoxious young'uns and I closed my ears off from them. My tail had curled protectively around my waist as we walked further into the park.

I finally sat in one of the swings in the corner.

I also saw one of the other children pointing straight at me. I didn't need to hear what was being said. My sensitive hearing caught 'color' and red hot blood rushed to my face.

An eye belong to me, twitched.

Randall suddenly blocked most of them out of my line of vision. He stood in front my small form; his warm aura was enough to distract my frustration. "Ready to soar?" A playful grin was stretched across my guardian's face as usual. I realized his luminous self outshone the judging atmosphere. Randall's lively atmosphere was simply too comfortable to ignore. Grins are contagious, and so I ended up throwing my own.

"Yeah! Go for it! Make sure I don't fall though. Heights aren't really my thing…" I giggled at the end, a brighter smile shining when Randall tossed me a thumbs up.

"All right! Here we go…!"

I held onto the chains holding the swing up, anticipation rising.

My back was lightly pushed, and I was slightly airborne. I relished in the windy lash slapping my face. A laugh escaped my lips as my guardian continued to gently push me on the equipment. Randall was kind about my fear, knowing I was better off being touched by clothing. While my guardian didn't wear gloves; he was careful about upsetting his one of his children. If I were to be sorrowful, this emotion was almost infectious to my sibling and vice versa.

"Having fun yet?" Randall cheerfully questioned. It was easy to tell he was grinning. Our surroundings had disappeared. Right now; it was just Randall and I.

"Yeah!" I replied while kicking my feet in the air. My small limbs dangled in the air while the seat of the swing creaked. With the wind being so comfortable, my wings had unfolded. My flaps curled at the sudden simulation of the cool air, but didn't shy away. The whole fiasco was soothing to my normally closed wings. _I never use them so..._

I gained velocity but Randall prevented my stunts from going too far by gradually slowing the swing. My ride finally came to stop and I gave my adoptive father my best pout to express disappointment. My uncurled tail lashed several times in different directions.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Ange would kill me if I let you be reckless." Randall laughed but it obviously had some sort of truth to it with the stress beginning to radiate off him.

I found it amusing but I was also frustrated at my interrupted 'Father/Daughter time'. My wings had already curled back into its folded shape to protect itself. If the cool wind had stopped pelting my forelimbs, then there was no point to keep them exposed. "D'aw, but I wanted to be on the swings more…" I attempted the puppy eyes trick. "Please?"

 _Stretching my wings from time to time is important._

Randall innocently whistled while watching the birds flying above. His chasteness reflected off his body language, and his eyes reflected a lack of attention.

I bit my tongue, unsure whenever to laugh or kick him.

 _You damned jerk._ I decided to do the 'Yosafire' choice and opened my mouth in betrayal.

"Wha? That's cruel! Noo!" I whined.

"Then...Can I play with you?" A new chipper voice joined in. I recognized the speaker, and I purposely hid behind Randall's leg in effort to stay away from the little girl who decided to interrupt us. I dumbly stared at Tsu-something; the girl I avoided like the plague. She was smiling sweetly.

 _Hell no! Stay back, faker!_ I silently screamed with a certain blue hedgehog's mindset. This _thing_ has made it past our barrier! It's a monster! _Don't listen to her, Randall!_

"You want to play with Yosafire?" Randall's relief was almost emitting off him. He even used my full name, something Angela normally did. I could tell he believed this was my chance. In my opinion; _I wasn't having it._ My eyes narrowed, tossing daggers at my guardian. Is he seriously falling for her obvious ploy?

"Yes! Can Tsubomi play with Yosafire-san?" The small creature with a face of purity gave off an aura of innocence. Ultramarine eyes continued to reflect honest curiosity.

 _No way._ I glared. _I know how your kind works. Leave us alone already. Come on Randall!_ I moved to pull on his shirt.

"Of course! Yosa, be kind to her; okay?" His words froze my hand. My limb refused to budge as my mouth remained gaped. He was being earnest about this. I can't just decline.

Our duo bubble burst into nothingness. A bitter distaste for the situation crept onto my back and curled around my neck. Distaste tightened it's grip on my throat with a hushed cackle. I swallowed the lump keeping my esophagus dry.

"Yeah…" Not that I want to.

"Yay! Let's be friends Yosa-chan!" Oh geez, I already got a nickname from her!

"I'll leave you two to play. I don't want to ruin your fun, heh. I have to call Ange anyway…" Randall trailed off in thought as he walked away to a corner not too far off from the other adults.

Once he was a good distance away; the other little girl took a few steps forward. Now in front of me, she began moving a hand upwards. Time slowed down as I knew this child was going to grab my hand in order to instigate friendliness. The smooth palm was rising up, and slowly coming down like a clock's long hand.

I immediately responded with a defensive tactic.

My palms were suddenly covered in my sweater as I prepared to intercept her advances with clothed fists. For good measure I jumped back and put up a 'defensive' barrier with my arms. Tsubomi response was a confused blink. "I'm very sorry!" I spoke politely before the girl had a chance to open her mouth.

"B-U-T," I paused and used both my fingers to form an 'X' without removing my shield. I looked ridiculous, but oh well.

"I don't like it when anyone touches me! S-So I must ask you not to do it!"

My tail lashed back and forth protectively while dread slowly descended on my small form when Tsubomi frowned. Quietude flooded our small space as white noise pecked at my ears.

"You're weird." Tsubomi commented bluntly, tilting her head to the side like an innocent bystander.

 _Ouch._ My stomach twisted painfully in sync with her words. My tail wouldn't leave the ground. Gravity had pinned my poor thin limb to the dirt.

" _But_ , you're pretty too! You can't be that bad!" Tsubomi beamed with a friendly sparkle. Her sparkles harmlessly bounced off my paperwhite form of distraught. Her own prettiness could distract many from her hurtful words. The damage had already been done however.

 _Dude...Why didn't you keep your last statement to yourself? Cruel! Children are cruel!_ I forced a light laugh. "Thanks…" _Although I don't value your opinion._ I managed to straighten myself and pressed questions. "You're in my class right?" _I don't know why you're acting as if we hadn't met before. This isn't your first attempt to greet me._

"Yep! My name is Takane Tsubomi, but you can call me Tsubomi-chan!" Tsubomi fixed her skirt while keeping a firm gaze on mine.

"Right...Just call me 'Yosa' and any honorific you like. Ascot Yosafire is my name." _Don't remember it after today. I hope you forget my existence after a month or two._ "What do you wanna do?" I inquired, glazing over to my guardian who continued to chat on his phone while occasionally glancing toward us. A few of the mothers were quietly whispering like before, so I dismissed them. I could play with Tsubomi for a bit then leave early. I don't want to be stuck with her for too long.

"Football. My friends said I can't play ball with them." Tsubomi innocently chidded.

"Huh?" I didn't expect her explanation. Curiosity got the better of my subconscious as I involuntarily spoke again. "Why?"

" 'Cause girls don't play sports like football. That's what they said. I can't argue with that." Tsubomi said with a smile, as if such an ordeal didn't matter.

I deeply breathed in, and let carbon dioxide out. I repeated the action. Then, I did it one last time.

"Where are they?" I kept my head leveled, but my fingers felt the effects of harboring the emotion of being livid. Even the gentle breeze couldn't calm my rising temper. Flames of disdain and poisonous hatred for society sprout up from it's roots. The roots curled around Tsubomi and I's toes, and pricked a sensitive barrier of ignorance.

"Huh? Why does that matter?" Tsubomi blinked. She was seemingly unaffected by the slow moving toxin.

" _Where?"_ I grit out, and the girl before me stiffened before releasing a small nervous chuckle. I could tell Tsubomi wasn't too sure of my sudden change in attitude, and didn't want to hang around me for too long. Normally I wouldn't mind this, but this ordeal calls to my attention.

A finger pointed in a direction of rowdy Japanese children playing soccer was all I needed to lock onto my targets. I memorized the group's clothing and heights to make sure not _one_ got away.

"You're coming too." I grunted, and Tsubomi wordlessly nodded despite the uneasiness floating above her head. I walked ahead, and the girl sped up to get beside me. She relaxed into a steady pace after matching mine.

"What are you going to do?" She inquired in puzzlement as we neared the other opposite gender children.

"We're gonna play soccer." I told her with a stoic facet.

"Soccer?" Her voice gained more confusion.

I didn't bother answering her. It's an American thing. The sport was one in the same, and she'll see that in a moment. We finally caught the group of children's attention upon a few feet close to their game. They paused at the newcomer, me. Their stares were heavy and curious, but my back remained straight.

"Yo." I greeted gruffly with my head tilted up. I came to a stop two feet away from the several boys. I curled my lip to add a delinquent look. Beside me; Tsubomi waved cheerfully with a smile, effectively erasing my intimidation effect. I dropped the extra and stretched my neck to cease the strain.

The group shared confused blinks. One even shrugged. A single boy holding a rubber sphere stepped forward to match my height. That didn't do much to unnerve since we were all around the same short height. That, and the fact I was mentally older than him. His appearance demonstrated 'Brat', while mine represented 'Foreigner'. This might be a close battle depending on the mindset and intelligence of these young children. Was this brave soul the leader?

"What do _you_ want?" The courage filled boy questioned with a sharp edge to his tone. His eyes were narrowed and he seemed cocky enough to cross his arms with the ball.

 _I bet he imitated his mother's voice of authority._

"Huh? Me? Well…" I pretended to play dumb, and this gained a raise out of half the group.

"Just tell us already!" One groaned in impatience.

"We got a game to continue!" Another mumbled in annoyance. "We don't have time for you to annoy us!" The other boys murmured a few words in agreement. I caught Tsubomi watching curiously from the sidelines. It appears she didn't have any intentions on speaking. At least she understood not to intervene on someone else's plans.

"My friend here," I nearly gagged at my words. "Wants to play football with you all." I clasped my hands together before round two of ' _No!'_ would start. "Then I told myself; how could she do that by herself? So I decided to join her." Tsubomi was staring holes into the back of my head. "The problem is…" I trailed off for dramatic effect before pointing at the rubber ball in the leader's hands.

"We don't have a ball of our own, so can we play with yours?" I requested innocently.

"No way! It's our ball!" Their words were in sync this time, and I nearly jolted from the intensity from it. A tense wave of stillness passed before I cleared my throat. Courage pushed down any lingering thoughts left. The pressure of standing down faded into reckless determination.

"Thought so. Then I, Ascot Yosafire; will request a duel!" My hand slammed right onto my chest as a sign of honor. The impact left my glasses oddly tilted on my nose. My hand briskly fixed the red frames as I lifted my pointer finger into the air. I felt sweat on my forehead from the intense spotlight. Despite this; the atmosphere suddenly charged into an aura of competitive excitement.

"A duel? What kind?" One of the snotty boys asked excitedly.

"Are you even any good at sports?" Another crudely asked, but went ignored by many except one.

"She _must_ be! She's from _America!_ " A whisper caught my ears before dying down to hushed enthusiastic murmurs. I could feel my neck start to heat up and I did my best not to let the burning emotion affect my attitude.

 _I think the United States would be happy for that compliment, true or not._ I wasn't even a soccer player. "Three on three, the first to two goals win!" I declared proudly, tail swishing in an airy state. "Any objections?" A genuine smile spread on my face, and the group huddled into a circle to discuss their plans.

I didn't bother listening to their private talk. I glanced over at Tsubomi, who seemed to be watching the clouds float. As if noticing my gaze, she looked toward me and smiled. I mouthed her a few words.

 _This game is for you, so don't you dare run off._ Can she even read my lips?

Apparently, Tsubomi got the hint. The other girl giggled and nodded with a smile that I would've found charming if I didn't dislike her so much.

 _Wait. Why am I helping if I don't like her?_ I took a moment to think. _Oh, it's because of personal experience, right?_ I was reminded of the several times I've been declined games or a social conversation for merely my gender when I was smaller. Time's had changed, but the wounds remained. _I guess I just don't want her to experience the same unfairness, dislike present or not._

"All right!" The chief of the small group yelled, gazing over to me with a zealous glint in his eyes. I only stared back, but eventually mirrored a grin. "We accept your challenge!"

Tsubomi clapped her hands in happiness while I pumped a fist in the air.

"If we win, we'll keep the ball. If _you_ win, you can have it." The sphere holder promised with a confident grin. Shouts of protest echoed from the other children but quickly quelled upon our stare down. Sunlight tagged our faces, and shadows stamped to the ground mirrored outrageous heights.

To me, it was boss vs boss. To him, this battle was probably an easy kill. A way to show dominance, who's better and what's a fact.

My tail flicked defensively. "You're on."

Tsubomi finally spoke up. "We need one more person, Yosa-chan!" I nearly cringed at the use of the nickname. "With us, that's only two players…" She made a good point. I felt cold panic tickle my legs in a furious attempt to gain my attention. "I think we can get one more person…" Tsubomi trailed off, taking a long look around the park area. The girl hummed with a smile under her expression shifted, as if she got someone.

Tsubomi suddenly glanced over to the swings. I slowly followed her gaze. It led up to a lone boy on the swings. He seemed lonely, a bit of a loner. At first I was going to ask what she wanted from him; but then I noticed the familiar bowl-cut. The hair color was the same from back in class.

 _Oh hell no._

I reached to stop Tsubomi, but she already running over to him. I couldn't hear their conversation over white static crackling in my mind added with the boys behind me whispering excitedly. Visible dust kicked into the air evaporated as seconds passed. I watched my current partner speak to Shigeo with a smile on her face.

Tsubomi was good at persuading people. Even from this distance I could see the bowl-cut menace give in. That fake aura of hers must be intoxicating. It made me sick, but others bend to the sickeningly sweet flavor. I suppose I had some type of immunity due to my demon blood. Manipulation will have to taken different rather than simple words and an extremely pretty face. I viewed Tsubomi gently tug a willing Shigeo over to us. Shigeo's atmosphere definitely indicated some type of admiration for the one leading him. His eyes were trained on Tsubomi's practically glowing form.

Then, Shigeo's dark eyes went to the group of children; before falling on me.

I stared, and he blinked slowly. _Is he trying to remember me?_

My tail flicked in irritation.

Shigeo visibly jumped.

His expression changed to something akin to unease. He was unnerved, that much was obvious. The bowl-cut child's eyes trailed to dirt, avoiding mine. I couldn't stop my scowl from forming. Shards of scorn grazed my feet as I sidestepped, allowing Tsubomi a place beside me. Shigeo stepped in with her, but he clearly didn't want to get too close.

 _I don't know what I did to you...But at least you're telling where your heart is._ My hushed musing hissed with venom. I puffed a breath and turned on my heel, over to the boys. I cleared my throat, once again getting their attention.

I pointed to Tsubomi and Shigeo. "They're my team members." I nearly grit my teeth to say the other name. Ahh, dislike. I have a lot of dislike for everyone right now.

The ball holder blinked, squinting at Shigeo. The bowl-cut kid didn't react, shrinking a bit on himself. "He's not a girl…" Stating the obvious nearly resulted my nails to dig into my palms.

I decided to bite my lip and bare with it. "Of course he isn't, but we're short on players. We needed an extra."

"But," The commander of the brats spoke again, and thankfully another cut in.

"I know him." The other boy whispered a few words to the leader, and a grin formed on the commander's lips.

"Okay! You can have him in your team!" His gruff voice of authority had changed to something lighter, problem averted.

 _Yeah, that's not suspicious at all._ I eyed Shigeo, and he shuddered under my hard gaze. _What do they know about you? What are you hiding?_ I wanted to interrogate this kid,but Tsubomi wouldn't allow me to get close to him. She had pulled Shigeo behind her, the lone boy on our team quiet as ever. "Tsubomi, why?" I questioned firmly, my sight flickering to her and to the half hidden raven haired expected to play soccer with us.

"He's my new friend! I think you're scaring him. Buzz off." Tsubomi told with a smile.

I stared at her, and she stared back with an innocent beam.

 _Ahh, there it is. This girl is so fake, but she could throw poison choice words with purity surrounding her. A damned deadly rose, is what she is. I feel bad for any poor sap who falls in love with her in the future._ I kicked the dirt, watching my guardian chat with the other adults across the park. "Yeah, whatever. I call being the main attacker though. After this, have fun with your new 'friend'." However once Tsubomi turned around I gave Shigeo a look.

 _I got my eyes on you kid._ My tail lashed with my thoughts, aggression giving way to my expression. I didn't care for Tsubomi's choice of friendships, I just didn't want this kid to ruin my plan.

"Okay! We have our goals ready! First to two points win!" One of the boys yelled to get our attention, in which it did. I found myself dumbfounded at the makeshift goals. The lines were created with sticks, laughable but smart. The distance was just right, and the rubber ball was placed in the middle of the area. With how the sun beat down on the rubber sphere, it gave the setting a decent sparkle to admire.

Another nameless boy stood at the corner of our field with a plastic whistle. The three of us got into our positions. I decided to be on the offense since I wasn't good at catching anything for my life. It appears Tsubomi chose to be goalie, and Shigeo would help in keeping the ball away. At least, I think so. _I hope he knows how to play. Tsubomi, you better have had sense to ask him if he knew._ My mind complained as I faced two snotty looking brats. One of them being the commander of the whole fiasco.

I glanced to my side, noticing Shigeo's hesitation in playing the game. I released a sound close to a growl. _You can't back out of this. You're already here._ My hard gaze threatened.

Shigeo didn't flinch, but rather eyed at the dirt with a slight frown as if he accepted this fate. I left him alone after that. There were few moments of tense silence. The rubber ball in the middle remained in its innocent position, unaware of the hungry eyes desperate to attack. The quietude was broken when the while finally blew.

My ears rang from the high pitched sound but I sped forwards at a normal speed. My ears detected movement from Shigeo, but my mind was covered in the goal to _run_ and _kick_ the ball forwards. I performed a slide; the impact resulting the rubber sphere to roll across the field. Dirt hugged my clothes and legs and pain erupted on my skin from the rough treatment. I quickly fixed my glasses from it's crooked state and jumped back up to view the current position of the ball.

Thankfully, Shigeo took the hint and ran after it.

Unfortunately; _he was slow as hell._ Shigeo actually got there first, but our opponent on defense stole the ball before bowl-cut menace could kick it further. _How are you already out of breath?_ I quickly jumped up to jet over but fell on my hands after my foot collided with a foreign object. I noticed the chief of the children bolt away from my spot seconds later without a word.

 _Playing dirty already you little shit?_ My mind hissed. I leaped back onto my feet and darted forwards, passing a heavily panting Shigeo. He's young yet so out of shape. _Dude, go exercise more. It's only been ten minutes._ My mind supplied bitterly as I used my head to block the ball from hitting our goal. To no such luck, the sphere went flying past my ears and to Tsubomi; who gained determination to block.

With a fast movement of her arm, she managed to touch the ball. However, the rubber sphere still curled into the goal.

My ears were assaulted with the cheers of the boys for their first point. I could feel an eye twitch in irritation. _Damn, we don't even have one point yet._ I didn't bother glancing to see my team members faces. Sunlight heating up my body temperature released a bit of stress as I stretched my legs for round two.

The second round will be quick, I'll make sure it is.

Sure enough, once the second round started and I received the ball… I showed no mercy. I scored a goal seconds after I got it. Tsubomi giggled a 'congratulations' and I heard a small 'good job' but I wasn't paying attention enough to know who it was. Was it Shigeo? I glanced over to notice his heaving form as he struggled to keep up with all the running.

 _Reminds me of an asthmatic._ My mind duly commented. I merely flashed a grin at both of my allies. _He looks too out of breath to even speak properly._ A rational thought declared.

Soon enough, the last round started.

I was deemed a threat, blocked by the defensive position. I had the ball but he wouldn't let me to get close enough. A bead of sweat slipped down my neck as I grit my teeth in my opponent's presence. The boy in front of me held a desperate grin, copying my movement. For children, they knew how to play. Tense quietude floated around us, lasting a lifetime. Both sides wanted to win after all. The corners of my vision viewed Shigeo's small form taking the lead with the rubber ball.

The bowl-cut kid looked concentrated on the mission to score a goal.

I felt a seed of hope blossom under my feet as Shigeo made it close to the goal. Our opponent's goalie stared him down as Shigeo wore a near blank expression. I could feel his motivation for a certain _someone_ all the way over here. Speaking of her, Tsubomi watched on with her graceful eyes sparkling in wonder. My own ears couldn't detect much over competitive adrenaline irking my hearing but I remained watching.

The raven haired finally kicked with the willpower of a commander. Time slowed, and I bit my lip in anticipation as our match was soon to be decided.

The sphere was caught easily. It was a weak kick. Shigeo was too tired to land a clean punt.

 _Damn, and I knew he was out of breath. I didn't think it'd affect most of his aim too._

Dispirit flooded my being, but I pushed forwards to steal the ball back. The sphere was taken by the enemy before I could reach its position. I knew it was over when the chief of the group made it to Tsubomi. With a confident grin which cracked ice of distaste and movement of demons whose purpose was to make those miserable; the ball passed Tsubomi before she could fully recover from Shigeo's failure.

 _How disappointing._ My mind harshly whispered as I groaned outwardly.

The fake plastic whistle was blown shortly afterwards. I didn't bother listening to the conversation as the winners were declared true. Eventually they left to play their game after gloating. Everything felt swollen and upside down. I felt a bit ill. _That's just the side effect of losing,_ My thoughts had murmured. _It never feels good for anyone. At least you tried your best._ I didn't feel better, but my own musing resulted in a steeled impassive facet.

 _Although we could have won if we simply used the same tactic they used. Trip 'em when it counts._ I wanted to complain, be a sore loser. I needed to curse and swear them out for the first half of the game. Most of all, I had an urge to talk those boys down. They were just kids but...Children can be cruel. I know that now, from experience. Children were dangerous, and held an innocent aura that could throw off the most guarded. All because of where they stand in society. Humans always did have a screwed up society.

So where does that leave _demons?_

"You did great Yosa-chan!" Tsubomi's chirp was so close to my ear that I flinched.

"Yeah...Yay." My voice came in false cheer. I gathered unwilling strength and weakly pushed my fist through the air. "We lost badly." I heaved heavily before dropping my hand. I looked to Tsubomi's puzzled expression. " 'Sorry about that. I'm not too good at soccer." _Although I was a monster in kickball, before I got asthma._ My saliva tasted bitter.

Before she could respond, I rounded on Shigeo. His gaze seemed to find the ground interesting.

"And, _you._ " I hissed, allowing my anger to bubble up and exit my mouth. The overwhelming heat sped up the process of words and not thoughts. "You were absolutely terrible! Yeah! You got the ball in the end, but why would you play if you're so _horrible_ at sports?" Venom continued to seep and my lack of musing even had brought up the unstable idea of punching him. Dislike fed the snake of pique. Invisible fangs shined in the sunlight, scales of rooted distaste warming up in the added heat.

"Yosa-chan, it's not Shigeo-kun's fault. You weren't that good either." A wave of ocean water crashed, sending the snake flying several miles away. Steam eventually ceased to exist and my two toned tail went limp.

Tsubomi kept her innocent smile. "You scored(which was pretty cool!) but you also fell down. Even then, you couldn't get past the lame defense." Tsubomi's barrier of sweet poison was too much to knock down. I had to back up a few steps in order to escape it's highly influencing toxins. "So, it's your fault too." She ended the argument as if her words spoke a golden value.

"Yeah. Right." I grunted in agreement. _I want to disagree but I don't want to argue further. Ugh, I want to disagree. You were only the goalie damn it. You don't know what it's like to be blocked no matter how you move. I bet you don't even play soccer all that much._

"I'm sorry." Shigeo had murmured.

I dodged the guilt just in time, avoiding Shigeo's face. "Yeah. Sure." I grunted. I viewed Tsubomi open her mouth to say something else but shut up quickly. I was puzzled, eying at Tsubomi for a few seconds before my feet had suddenly left the ground. I squeaked as adult hands lifted me up into a hug. Millions of pins prodded at my skin as I let out a squeal of discomfort from unauthorized touch.

"Oh! Ascot-nii!" Tsubomi chirped, her tone shrouded in childish innocence and relief.

Randall grinned at the two remaining on the ground. "Hiya!" Then I received a much tighter hug of warmth. Despite the discomfort eating away at my innards I forced a grin. My smile came out shaky but the effect was still present. I tried prying myself away from my guardian but to no avail.

"Hello...Dad. Mind letting go of me…?" I wheezed while swears started to build up in my mind, on the tip of my tongue.

 _At least Randall is attempting to show he cares._ This thought alone calmed my struggling form.

"My little girl scored a goal while I was here! You did great kiddo!" The praise rushed to my cheeks almost immediately. I went limp in his hold. Randall's arm swiftly rearranged my position to hold me properly. I clung to his arm, allowing this whole ordeal to play out. I refused to look at the two children below. I had copied Shigeo's earlier facet, staring at the ground as if the dirt turned into diamond covering.

My head felt light. Prickles of the contact faded a little as my emotions outweighed the phobia. A comfortable warmth spread through my heart, and my tail curled around my waist protectively.

"Thanks." I bit out, unable to trust my voice with anything else.

I finally glanced down to Shigeo once he began to speak up. "Um," He began, obviously unsure. Randall's bright presence put his worries to rest however, and Shigeo's own eyes met my guardian's lively ones. "You're her dad?" His question sparked attention. Passerbys slowed down when passing by and the whispering of mothers paused. Tsubomi made a noise of agreement beside him.

"Yeah! They look really different, don't they?" The little girl brought up with an interested smile. "Yosa-chan doesn't look like you at all Ascot-nii." Tsubomi commented honestly. I nearly shot a remark of how ignorant she was but Randall's radiant smile halted my words. Tsubomi blinked, mirroring his smile but unable to gain the same effect he held.

"I sure am." Randall sounded _so_ proud. Of _being_ my _father._ His title was apparently golden, and considering his actions; he would defend it.

I hid my face in my guardian's shoulder. I could feel someone's eyes on my back, but I didn't investigate.

"Do you care for her?" Shigeo was asking peculiar questions. I nearly debated his own family life. Did his 'father' walk out on him too? While my dislike for Shigeo didn't disappear, I could sympathize with his troubles. Is this his own way to find out not all men would ditch their offspring?

"Of course! This is my little girl! Ah, but I also have a son now. Maybe you can meet him later. He's sick at the moment." Randall cleared his throat, but his eyes didn't wander to the prying eyes of the public. The dislike casted on both him and I, he ignored it all. "Yosafire," He proclaimed. "Is my pride and joy."

 _Amazing._ My mind whispered. _He didn't bend to their eyes. My new dad is awesome._

"Yosafire is my daughter, yes, and nothing will change that. She's one of my own, just like her brother. I'll never stop loving and caring for them." Randall gave my arm a light squeeze with his free hand.

For a moment I didn't care about Yosafire's persona. For a split second, I allowed myself to relax. Today; I would count this as a good afternoon despite everything. _My eyes are stinging…_ "Thanks, Dad." Although my voice was muffled by his clothing.

"You're welcome Yosaf." Randall chuckled. There was a shift of movement. "We have to get home now, it's getting pretty late. I hope you're kind to Yosafire the next time you see her. This goes for you too Yosa." Randall playfully warned.

I nodded but didn't move further than that.

I heard a chorus of childish soft goodbyes, Tsubomi's voice louder than Shigeo's.

Then with the steady gravity of movement, I could tell Randall was walking out the park. I made a small noise. "Hm? Something up, Yosa?" The sounds of laughing children faded as we got further away. I tightened my grip on his clothing. My guardian's footsteps trailed on, but the steps were softer than a few moments ago. Sunlight falling beneath rooftops rested on a comfortable horizon away from our eyes. Stale air remained as we breathed tranquil, this lone presence floated above our heads.

"Did you…" Agitation decided to form a lump in my throat. Festering itself, it grew and grew off my own inner emotions. "...Mean it?" I managed to force out. It took me a few seconds to realize my words were muffled. Yet, I didn't dare speak again. _It's hard to breathe…_ I don't have asthma anymore but this was almost no different.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Randall hummed, a drum playing notes of honesty and shimmering determination.

I hoped I wasn't crushing his arm with how tight I was holding it. "You better." I bit out, "If you mess up or anything; I won't forgive you." My heartbeat continued to pound, preventing my own thought process to function correctly. I tasted copper in my mouth and let go of the pressure on my teeth.

"Not even one slip up? Woah, you're harsh." Randall jested. Ice broke, and dying sunlight let loose colder weather. "Don't worry. That's the reality of a parent. To not mess up. Although, I'm sure it's going to happen. No matter how many times we try to prevent it. Only because we're human." Randall heaved tiredly. "I'll do my best. You, your brother, and Ange are my world. I don't ever want that to change." My guardian nearly choked upon musing about his sappy words.

I laughed, but the sound was dry and crusted of relief with naked trust. "Okay Dad. Thank you for saying that." _My worries are somewhat eased._ I remained hushed as Randall finally let out a breath he seemed to have been holding. He believed I fell asleep, but I wasn't. I was listening to his decently paced heartbeat with my eyes closed.

"Parenting is hard..."

With that, we went home.


	4. Accept Sudden Changes

_**"Come back. Even as a shadow, even as a dream." -Euripides**_

* * *

The middle of the night is lonely, filled with nothing but light buzzing and hushed crickets. My window mirrored a starry sky, lights twinkling because of the Earth's atmosphere. Nighttime showed beauty using it's own elements of grace. My eyes caught a branch of a tree swaying somewhere away from the glass.

The soft quietude had already made the house dead silent. Every member of my family was asleep, but me.

 _This is damn boring._ However, sleep just wouldn't come. _Come on! It's the middle of the night! How did I wake up in the first place?_ My sibling has been sick for three days now. He had worsened despite the medicine given. _Is it because I'm worried?_ I remembered Assistant's harsh coughing and trouble swallowing water. His movements were slow and too weak to properly lift a cup. _Shit, probably._

 _Randall said they'll be taking Assistant to the hospital tomorrow._ My stomach vibrated with an uncomfortable icy rock. _I already know that this isn't just a small 'cold.'_

Was I already going to lose my only sibling? _This isn't fucking fair. I'd rather it be me._ I went through death once, I'd do it again to protect my new family. I sat up and left my bed carefully to avoid hurting my tail. Cold air wrapped around my skin, but I barely felt the chill. _I might as well check on him. He better still be breathing._ I shivered upon a thought of my little brother never waking up. _Better go now._ My mind whispered urgently. I complied seconds later, strolling carefully through the hall to reach my little brother's room nearby.

A few steps to the door, my nose caught a whiff of... _What the hell?_

Cherries flooded my senses; the smell of a familiar fruit coming as an eye-opener. I stuck my nose in the air and gave the hall another whiff. I wasn't imagining it. _Assistant's room?_ The smell got stronger when I went near his door. Such a smell practically radiated out from under the door. A frown growing, I slowly opened the door to check on my quiet sibling.

 _Did he seriously sneak in some type of candy,_ My thoughts paused as I processed someone floating an inch above my ill brother. The doorknob in my hand remained turned, and I didn't get go. They were shrouded in a ruby hue, darkness aiding in hiding their face while their body stood out. The strong scent of cherries attacked my nostrils as my mind temporarily blanked. Seconds later, white noise flooded my head. _What the hell is that?_ I continued to blankly stare as Assistant wheezed heavily in his sleep. The being above him hummed in satisfaction.

I felt sick. My insides had twisted in discomfort and vomiting felt like a good idea, yet I couldn't move. I was rooted to this spot. I noticed Randall in the corner, asleep in a chair. My eyes darted back to the supernatural being as many types of thoughts swam through my empty haze of a mind.

The wispy figure seemed to be basking in my sibling's pain, eating his dreams. Possibly even devouring his life force. A faint stream of a light blue on a clear day floated into the creature's faceless form. The very source of the sky color came from my innocent sibling. Assistant's face seemed slightly scrunched up, as if he was in pain.

 _What the hell are you doing?_ This thing, _person._ They were doing _something_. Something _horrible_ to my little brother. _Why is this-Is it because I'm a demon now?_ My breath slowed as I gripped the knob tighter. _Did_ I _attract this?_

My chest burned, but it was minor compared to the emotions dwelling in my heart.

 _I don't care._ My mind suddenly decided, banishing everything else with a simple cut. White noise continued to sing with static, but I gained control of my limbs. My fingers had let go of the doorknob. _It's hurting my brother. This intruder needs to be taught a lesson._ I quickly agreed with my own thoughts. _This house is under the protection of_ me.

I took a step forward, my wings unfolding with a sharp flap. Something deep down changed. I don't know what face I was making, but it was obviously displeased with how my mouth curled into a shape I didn't know was possible. My effort caused a sharp sting, but that was unimportant.

" _What the_ _fuck_ _are you doing?"_ I hissed, taking another step. Each inch forward chilled my veins ,but I didn't stop approaching. Another sentiment welled up in my core and the feeling quickly found its way into my bloodstreams and to my face. Irrational anger and protectiveness gripped at an outlet. Plugging itself in; my mind started to boot up on overdrive.

The red figure stiffened, coal-pits for eyes locking with mine seconds later. The wisp of blue continued to flow. _"Oh. I knew there was a demon here..."_ They had trailed off before turning to face me completely. They looked like an average woman citizen, but her ruby covered clothes were tattered and worn. _"You're so young. Why do you hang out with living humans? To hide from the rest of your kind?"_ I didn't answer, and the being continued. _"Ah, I see. Are these humans your food sources? Were you summoned here, against your will?"_

I twitched in both disgust and anger. _At least now I know there are other reasons why a demon could walk the Earth._

There was a cough that cut off mid way.

I glanced toward his sleeping face without thinking of the risk. Assistant's facet shown peace and stillness. There was no longer any of that blue smoke near him. Time briefly slowed down, as I zoomed in on his new state. A hand of thorny structure gripped my core as cold panic rushed through my veins. Thoughts swarmed, lead filled my limbs, and an odd sensation rippled when pupils dilated. _You can't die._ An emotion whispered. _It can't be true._

My vision couldn't catch my brother breathing. His eyebrows didn't twitch, and his throat didn't move. Assistant was already pale from his illness. I couldn't catch the fact I couldn't breathe, my windpipe closing up unwillingly.

" _Oh. I guess the boy took the easy way out. A shame. I wanted to eat off him a little longer. I don't know if you knew this, but his aura is surrounded with-"_ The rest of her words flew right over my head. I wasn't interested in hearing her revolting speak of humans as food, much less my brother as a victim. White static began to fill my senses as oxygen couldn't get through my lungs properly. I couldn't listen any longer. Logic was flying right out the window of this silent room.

 _I don't care._ I realized. _You hurt him._ Yet in some twisted way; it wasn't the stranger's fault. I should've been there quicker. _I lost him._ The spirit obviously began speaking again, but every word once again fell on deaf ears. _You gotta be fucking kidding me. I was just watching movies with him a while ago._ My brutal brain brought of memories of when I tutored him back at the orphanage. His near impassive face showing the hint of admiration and concentration. Those memoirs now a stretch from the past.

All can be gone in an instant.

I wheezed, gripping my chest after repeating the lesson I've learned long ago. The burning sensation from before was piling up, building blocks of negative emotions threatening to spill. However; the whole pain was trivial compared to my emotional harm. _Assistant suffered, and I thought he was going through a regular cold._ I dry heaved and coughed, sick to my stomach. Saliva dripped onto the floor as I thought of the many times I've walked past his room.

I found myself lost in the darkness of the area as my brooding wouldn't stop swimming in panic. _This whole thing, was something worse._ My musings suddenly came to a crashing halt. _Much worse, and now he's dead._ I couldn't tear myself away from my still brother.

 _That's utter bullshit._ He wasn't even even a five grader yet.

I glanced to the cherry smelling spirit, which quickly became more and more like an illusionary target circle with how she floated. I never killed anything aside from insects before. Then again, I never wanted to kill anyone as much as my old father. Never before did I imagine finding someone who'd go past my limits. _I don't even know what you are, but again,_ I stumbled forward, hands trembling from my own intentions. I didn't even realize I was moving until I nearly tripped. _I don't give a damn._

 _I will avenge my little brother._ I wordlessly promised with twitchy fingers. Morals quickly flew out the window as a haze of scarlet began to cloud my rational thoughts. _You won't get away you damned cherry witch._

I pressed pressure on my legs against the floor. Seconds later, I lunged toward the wispy being.

Through the haze of ruby; I heard a shriek of surprise as I used a hand to swat at the inhuman creature. I missed; the other dodging with it's own type of leap backwards. Still in the air for a few more milliseconds, my wrist was grabbed. The grip was akin to steel shackles despite the claw-like fingers wrapped around my pale wrist.

This contact burned, even when slammed against the floor. While the pain was greater than my chest burn, I didn't bother controlling my emotional protest. My vocal cords released a rave of swears as the grip spread light pricks of pain was caused by my own discomfort from contact. However this didn't matter.

None of these actions mattered. I wasn't acting due to protecting someone, but to avenge them. Life simply just wasn't far. What's the point in a second life if I was stuck losing someone I could've prevented from dying? This is stupid. That ghost is stupid. I'm stupid. _This is so fucked up. Just kill me already. Fuck._

" _Foolish demon! You're not strong enough to take on the likes of me! Demon or not, you're still just a youngster!"_ The cherry smelling presence screeched. _"Who gives_ you _the right to be angry? We have to eat somehow!"_ Toxic coals eyed my form as I wriggled and kicked the air. All was futile when the darkness of those black depths stared into mine. I ended up shivering under the spirit despite the red hot anger remaining in my veins.

Only dullness and a need to survive swirled within.

A chill was sent down my spine seconds later, regret for my earlier thoughts present. _It's going to kill me._ I looked to the wrist holding me captive and latched onto the limb with teeth.

I had bit as hard as I could, falling to the ground after a bloodcurdling scream spun around the house. A cherry flavored fingers dissolved in my mouth. I was too dumbfounded to spit it out, and instead swallowed the rest of the wispy limb. It was as if I had decided to munch on ice cream. Cold once bitten, but easy to go down. My hazy mind seemed to clear ever so slightly with this new experience. Through the shrieks of pain; I was able to enjoy a pleasant feeling of strength.

I wasn't a big fan of cherry, but this flavor and aftereffect had been unique rather than what I expected.

 _What the hell did I expect?_ I eyed the still screaming spirit as they held their arm. Their limb was missing a wrist and below, while my mouth was littered with a red trail around plump lips. Demons are at the near top of the food chain. Way above normal spirits, and evil ones as well. There were always stories of spirits one another, and so the same ordeal can happen with demons.

Coal eyes gained a flint companion of hatred. Flames of bloodlust quickly ignited due to the combination.

My lips stung from stretching them. _I don't mind cherry._ A whisper echoed at the back of my mind. _Evil spirits don't taste too bad, and no one would miss them._ A took a confident dash forward. _It's not like you're living anymore anyway._

The cherry fruit had screeched in rage as I ended up biting into it again. I didn't bother getting up when sent across the room. I continued to munch and crunch. My demon fangs tearing up the wispy figure bits I had managed to bite off. With each movement of my jaw, the pieces ground up into a dust-like food I could drink.

 _It's like eating an ice cold icee._ I smiled stupidly, even if my mixed morals protested; I couldn't feel it. When my phobia irked my entire being, I could hardly acknowledge the discomfort and adrenaline rushing through.

I found myself wanting more of that rush of power. The cherry taste was merely a bonus. I jumped onto my feet with seconds to spare with a burning chest. The room was a bit unsteady, but then I realized my body was a little drunk off my adrenaline. "Woah," I drawled, "Where did you go? I wasn't _done_." My vision scanned the room. Too painful to look at Assistant; Randall was at least, still asleep in a chair.

" _Where?"_ The cherry ghost was missing from the room. My head felt heavy with pressure before an idea peeked at my mind. My nose twitched. A faint trace of cherry tickled my senses as my heart warmed in solace. The target hadn't left the house just yet.

 _I'll just smell you out. You're too injured to get far._ I left the room sluggishly, resisting the urge to glance back at my sleeping/'sleeping' family members.

Not yet. Not now.

It didn't take too long to find the sweet smelling spirit.

Curled on the floor in the hallway to the kitchen; the delightful scented ghost wheezed and swore upon being found. Bits of it's shoulders, arms were missing. One particular large bite on the left leg looked painful. The wounds oozed of a wispy substance. A ghostly hand tried to hid the worst. _"Mercy."_ She had whispered weakly, pits of coal glancing upwards to meet my gaze. _"Please."_ The cherry spirit was pitiful. A bit nonchalant before, but now due to the pain; she had been reduced to a pleading menace.

 _Why the hell should I?_ I impassively took a few steps and knelt near the fallen spirit. _I bet that hurts. I think my brother hurt more than that._ My tail flicked back and forth eagerly. _I hope you burn wherever you go, bastard._ And so I raised my hands to grab a firm hold of the ghost's arms.

My muscles froze when a call of my name had touched my ears in a soothing way.

Soft spoken and gentle; I was unable to believe my ears. I had turned back to find my sibling standing as if he were alive. Assistant was still pale, but his skin wasn't as bleached as it was minutes ago. He weakly coughed into a hand, ocean eyes remaining on me. He was still sick, but _not_ dead. Alive. Breathing. I could hear his heartbeat despite being a distance away from him. Everything had paused. My power rush died out like a flame without oxygen. The air stilled. My tail stilled. The ghost on the floor laid in an art of still objects.

My hands dropped and I slid to the floor, forgetting about my pain and heartburn. Numbness, relief and puzzlement flooded my veins, entering the brain. My trembling hands wouldn't stay still. _This must be some kind of trick. Don't be fooled._ However, I still couldn't remain standing.

"Dude." I ended up using his real name moments after. "Are," A lump was forming, preventing proper thoughts to form. "Are you okay?" Unfortunately, my brain couldn't come up with anything else but that. This works, but my concern was not expressed as openly as I truthfully wanted it to be. My dry and scratchy throat closed moments later as my own breathing had trouble regulating itself back to it's normal state.

A short nod answered all of my questions. That response was too characteristic for me to pass off as an illusion. His quietness hasn't changed, nor did his impassive look. His eyes seemed to expose some type of concern for me, and that was enough to warm my fears back into comfort. Shaky legs had jetted my body over to him seconds later, and I embraced his small form with my own. "I'm...glad." I had choked on my words but my ability to care had died out. I could feel my skin start to bubble in discomfort from the contact but I pushed the minor reaction away.

I was content with just this. Listening to my brother's heartbeat.

A screech of anger reminded me of my past doings. I threw all my weight onto my brother, sending the both of us to the floor as a red figure sprinted by. My cheek stung badly, but that was the least of my problems. I got to my feet seconds later, watching my sibling do the same in the corner of my vision.

"Now Assistant...Please believe me when I tell you; I can see ghosts…" I told him while keeping my eyes on the stumbling ghoul. Coal pits were unsteady but burning with contempt. "There's one standing a few feet in front of us," My tail lashed in memory. "It almost killed you. Leave this to me. If you don't believe me, just stay still for a few minutes. _Please._ " _Not that I know how to exorcise a ghost, but I think I can manage this._

The tables have turned. My brother wasn't dead, I could think rationally about this.

Suddenly; the ghost threw herself toward me with a cry of resentment. There wasn't even a second to think. Realizing this, my heartstrings shuddered with a panicked tune. One of my hands gripped my hanging golden cross. _Quick! What do I do? What_ can _I do?_

A burning rope in my chest cut under stress as a weight crushed another moral. I unconsciously opened my mouth as heat gathered before exploding. It was as if a switch had been flipped 'on.' Something had unlocked, my throat suddenly feeling dry.

There was no pain as magical green flames erupted from my chops and engulfed the cherry smelling spirit.

I winced, plugging my ears upon the screams that had followed afterward. The spirit writhed on the floor, rolling and kicking aimlessly; but the flames would not go out. The cherry ghost began to smell like burnt fruit near a candle as it's movements began to slow.

A spirit has no physical body, and so the wispy being slowly faded to nothing beneath the raging flames. I stared at a pile of invisible dust before small hands grabbed onto my sweater and tugged me backwards. I stumbled into my sibling's arms as he pointed in the corner of my vision. I viewed green flames slowly fade to blue, then orange. The fire began to burn the ceiling and floor. The flames quickly spread around the hall as I temporarily forgot about my past musings and tugged Assistant by the shirt out the nearby door.

The cold slapped our faces, but I kept pulling him along. My heart rammed into my ribcage every minute. Adrenaline was once again fueling my body, but the burning build up of my earlier fire was empty. After we were a good distance away, we stopped to breathe. The stars innocently gleamed in the night while our house slowly began to rise in light.

This cold weather couldn't possibly be good for my brother. _He's still recovering too, damn it all._

"What about Randall? Angela?" Assistant's soft spoken voice had disrupted his thoughts. He hasn't spoken in a while, but I froze up because of his question.

My throat went drier.

 _Shit. Shit. Fuck. No._ _How the hell did I forget about them? Shit, no!_ I whirled around to barge into the house, but my sibling had a firm grip on my clothes. I struggled roughly, but his hands remained. His fingers were hesitant but obviously trying to be like steel.

"Let go." I snarled, not willing to shove him to the ground. "I have to get them." Yosafire had a durability to fire. _I could make it. I can save them. It wouldn't be easy but I can manage. I could do it. Let me go._

Assistant shook his head vigorously. I couldn't tell if he believed me before.

"Look, I'm a demon. I have _fire_ powers. I can handle fire. Let _go."_ I turned my head to the burning house. "Damn it," I used his real name, and the blond flinched. "-I have to go! _Please._ Don't hold me while they might be burning!" I yelled at him, but his grip only tightened. I took moment to notice his eyes set in motivation.

"Y-You're not coming!" _You're sick. You almost died. You nearly died moments ago._

His grip did not waver.

 _Fuck. Shit. For goodness sake!_ "I _promise_ to come back. Just let me do this. _Please."_ I was pulled into a tight hug before finally the collar was released. I didn't waste a second, darting forwards back to our house.

"Get a damn phone and call the emergency hotline!" I exclaimed, glancing back for a swift moment in order to watch my sibling do just that. Assistant had his own mission, so I'll have to do the rest of mine. _No time for the door, the handle probably felt like hot steel._ My adrenaline rush resulted in a jump to break the window.

In the air, I flapped my wings once to get more velocity. The impact I desired was immediate, shattering the glass and creating an opening. I leaped right in, suffocating heat slapping my lungs. Flames licked my tail and clothes.

Except, I could hardly feel it. The flames weren't hot, but warm. The fire was comforting, and nothing hurt. I almost wanted to take a nap here. This weather reminded me of an extremely warm day. The time where sun was out and I laid on the grass within the fence of the orphanage. This moment of calm was quickly drowned out by a sound of falling ceiling.

 _Where are they? Where are they?_ I couldn't smell them over the flames. Ash and smoke stained all the scents around. The welcoming scent of home was gone, replaced with burning goods. _It's my fault._ A whisper went unheard through the flames. I dashed to our parents room. _Please be there. Please be there._ The door was collapsed by wood and debris. _Fuck!_

I hissed, my temper going haywire as I leg lashed out and kicked the large pile. I kept attacking the obstacle in a fit of rage. Hitting objects became much easier since I had roasted that ghost, and I found myself making a hole in the barrier of debris. _Did I obtain super strength? Y_ et that same thought was at the back of my mind as the rest of the debris came tumbling down to the floor. I ran through the major hole created, throwing the door open.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?" _You better answer, you fuckers. Or I won't forgive you._

"Yosafire…?" Angela's weak call reached my ears before I gazed in her direction. I ran right over; Angela's face quickly formed to one of anger and worry. "Why aren't you outside?!" I dismissed her furious shout in favor of staring at her fallen husband. The heat was still snug, but my mind seemed to push the comfortable weather away after registering who else was in my vision.

 _Shit._ Randall was injured, his head bleeding. He was out cold. It was possible a hit from the back set him at this point. _Please don't have a concussion,_ It was almost scary to see him like this, but his chest slowly moved up and down. _They'll suffocate in here if they stay for too long._ My mind had whispered urgently.

"Yosafire...You need to get your brother. We need to leave." Angela readjusted her husband onto her shoulder. I rushed over to help her. "I don't know how you got rid of the debris trapping us here, but," Angela paused to cough into her hand. "This is dangerous. _Please._ Get your brother, and get out." Her pleading hit a chord but I eyed her over as well.

I noticed the hand she hacked on had an oddly bend wrist. _Is it broken?_ I pointed to their window decorated with scratches but no shards. "My brother is already outside. I came back for you." I stopped to let her finish hacking her lungs out. "Fire doesn't hurt me. I'm a literal demon." Her eyes seemed to gleam with something close to disbelief but I wasn't having it. "It was _my_ flames that caused this fire! How do you think I came here without a single burn?" I was reminded of danger as specks of debris fell a few feet from me. "Let's go!" I rushed to her side and aided in holding my adoptive father up.

He was easier to move than the months I tried to shove him off the couch. We slowly began walking out the opening and out into the burning halls. Angela seemed conflicted on her thoughts, but didn't open her mouth. My conscious guardian made sure to keep me close despite the random falling debris, and I couldn't help but avoid her concerned gaze. _She doesn't believe me._

By the horrible smell of our burning house, I could sympathize with the demons whose worlds consisted of nothing but flames, lava and molten rock.

 _We're almost there._ I dared to look at Angela's eyes once more. I viewed her downcast gaze as I remembered again that this was _our_ house. Our home was burning away, memories going with it. I swallowed a dry thick lump in my throat as each step got heavier on the both of us. We eventually made it to the window I had entered from.

Together, we pushed Randall through the window. Angela had shoved me out first, then I helped pull Randall out the opening. My downward mood and stress slowed my movements, but otherwise I got Angela out right after. Together; we continued to drag Randall away from the burning building. Fresh air tickled my lungs in a welcoming way as Angela wheezed and took in a few fresh breaths.

High pitched Sirens echoed in the distance and I knew people getting out of their houses to view the commotion. Our house was a bit isolated, but not too much. I bit my lip, forcing myself to stare forwards. "Assistant? You there?" I called warily, hoping he didn't do something stupid and wander off.

On cue, a small blond waved us over with a worried facet. _There you are._ I breathed silently in consolation. Assistant was terribly impassive, but his slight frown and scrunched eyebrows indicated extreme worry and wonder for the three of us. His blue eyes seemed to shine with relief upon seeing us alive, but quickly dimmed at Randall's state. Now a safe distance from the house, Angela swiftly pulled the three of us into a hug. I allowed her to do so, even if my comfort was violently disrupted by the touch. Ripples of pins and needles flowed on my skin but I only stared at the sky.

The air still smelled faintly of smoke and ash, even from here.

Firefighters in their respective uniforms had eventually arrived on the scene. An ambulance had been quickly called as well. My family and I were to wait for a few minutes for the ride to get here. Angela was given a makeshift cast to hold her wrist until we got to the hospital.

Randall woke up moments after the firefighter arrived, pained emotionally but quick to breathe in relief once all three of us gave him a tight embrace. "I'm glad you're all safe…" He whispered, voice hoarse but the effect got across. Assistant clung to my arm while he rested his head on Angela's neck. My arm Assistant clung to stung, but I pushed the feeling away.

The hug lasted for several minutes, water splashing and fire screaming with pain resounding a distance away. We ceased our comforting to watch our house continue to burn.

"You okay, Randall?" My guardian smiled down at me. I did my best not to watch a trail of red drip down his neck. "I'm okay enough to walk, Yosa. Let's wait for the ambulance to make sure I'm alright however. Okay?" He lightly patted Assistant's head and gave Angela a peck. I glanced away immediately, flustered. Assistant seemed to copy my action despite having a stoic expression.

"Who's house is that?" A whisper had caught my sensitive ears. I couldn't help but stiffen, noticing the crowd beginning to watch from the entrance of our property. The cold air suddenly became a lot noticeable.

"The foreigners, I think…" There were a couple of whispers in confirmation. It was too late at night for many children to be awake with their parents. The adults had come to watch and point. Rumors would form and this event would be the talk of the town. "Such bad luck… Why do you think this fire started?" The same voice questioned.

"A lone cigarette maybe." A nosy adult had murmured.

"The oven or stove was probably left on." An old person drawled in boredom.

"That's just one of the Gods saying they don't belong here." A hateful whisper had reached my ears. "They're not wanted in our country. They should just go home."

I bristled.

"Come on don't say that…"

"It's true," The contempt filled voice hissed back.

I shifted in stance, ready to spew insults back at the bystanders yards away. I was prepared to dash over and unleash many comebacks from the top of my head. Yet; my brother didn't let go of my sleeve. I tugged lightly, but the blond shook his head. A sense of deja vu hit me while I pulled harder, and my moments ceased upon my sibling releasing a sound close to a whimper.

It then struck me how much I didn't know about Assistant. _Er,_ I never asked where he was from, or what his former family was like. Instead of fighting his clinging hug, I gave his back a soft pat of reassurance. "There...There?" _Shit, I think I made it awkward. I'm sorry for everything. Like,_ I looked to the still burning house and the firefighters still trying to put it out. There was no way the house would be fine after this. _Burning down the house. I'm sorry. I guess I_ am _a screw-up._

Assistant began tracing letters onto my clothed arm. Familiar prickles of discomfort arose but I wanted patiently.

 _I forgive you._ He had spelled out. His normally hard to read eyes once again shimmered with pure solace, like Randall's did.

I blanked for a few seconds before a soft smile formed on my face. "Yeah, thanks…"

As the ambulance arrived, we were ushered into the vehicle. Randall had to get a checked in order to see if he was fully okay. Internal damage would be disastrous left untreated.

As the white conveyance drove down the streets of Japan, I rested my head against Angela while my sibling stared at Randall. The two adults quietly chatted about the future, allowing Assistant and I some time to think.

"You worried?" I asked him in a whisper. Assistant shook his head as the ambulance rocked from a bump in the road. "Why? You already think he's going to be okay?" _That's one guess to feel better about this situation._ The blond gave a bob of his head. "How?" I finally questioned with a frown tugging at my lips.

I watched my sibling once again trace a letter and a number.

 _What the hell is 10F?_

* * *

We were ready to move into our new home. I was disappointed by our new area since our space was now limited, but this was fine. Other houses close by, and a new street to get used too. I wasn't a huge fan of it all, but I shouldn't complain. Assistant and I have been absent from school for a couple months. We had left Japan for a bit, but now we're back. We were to go back to school in a few days. _I don't want my excused school absences to go...Damn._

"Wasn't London fun you two?" Randall had asked us merrily as he carried a two cardboard boxes into the house. The afternoon sun was increasingly hot. This weather was good enough to lay around in. ...For fire demons.

"Yeah! I wanna go again for the Summer!" Only because Henry, our parents' friend, spoiled me to no end. The same went for Assistant. Speaking of Assistant; my brother slowly nodded in agreement, a small blue Hawaiian shirt in his arms. The blond's inspected the clothing. His cheeks were colored once more, unhealthy pale skin a faint memory in the back of my mind.

I looked to him. _That's his ninth Hawaiian shirt._ "...You have a problem."

Assistant only shrugged.

I watched the sky's clouds travel before noticing Angela kneel in front of us. Her bright aura seemed to gleam as it did those months ago. "Would you two come with me? We should greet our new neighbors." It was hard to refuse her, our mother was too kind to us.

"Sure. Assistant?" The small blond in question gave a nod of 'Okay.'I allowed him to hold onto my sleeve as we followed our guardian off our property.

"We'll be back Randall!" Angela called, and Randall gave a muffled response akin to 'just be careful!'.

The walk was only a few minutes since we had to pause for Assistant to tie his shoes. Now at the other building harboring people; the doorbell was rung. I heard shuffling from the other side of the door. "Coming!" A feminine sound called. I glanced to my brother, who stared back. The two of us snapped to attention right after the doorway opened.

"Oh? Our new neighbors!" A woman was present, but I lost interest in her face.

 _It's not like I'd be coming here at all._ My quiet sibling seemed to think the same thing. Despite his stoic facet, indifference shined in his blue eyes.

"Oh! And you got kids around my children's age!" I didn't have to look at Angela's brightening face. I sensed trouble, and Assistant's increasing wary only stimulated my senses.

"Yes, my daughter is in second grade while her brother is in first." Angela told proudly as if she had us since we were born.

"I see! They're quite adorable! Would you mind if I called my own kids?" Our neighbor seemed jolly enough.

"Not at all!" Our mother agreed with a genuine smile.

 _Adults are troublesome. Duude. I don't want to deal with other children. Why are our parents desperate for us to have friends?_

"Shigeo! Ritsu! Come greet our new neighbors!" The woman's voice called in a yell.

I choked on air. _Nah, there must be some other kid named Shigeo._ I straightened myself.

I could tell Assistant chose not to comment on my change of stance.

Two boys arrived next to their mother. One of them had a familiar hair style. His bowl-cut hair was terribly unique. Who could forget it? While I didn't know a 'Ritsu'; but I knew a damned 'Shigeo'...

I stared at my enemy with crossed arms. My tail lashed in light aggression. Shigeo was quick to avert his eyes to the ground. "Hello…" He softly greeted. I noted Shigeo's brother tug on his sleeve protectively to give him some comfort. I could already tell Ritsu was quick to help his sibling out.

"Hiya." I said in order to keep up appearances. I forced a smile, as the cheerful demon would definitely do the same. "I'm Yosafire! This is my brother, Assistant! Oh, don't question his name. He likes 'Assistant' better." I didn't like Ritsu eying my sibling cautiously. Like Shigeo, I didn't like him either. This whole family was trouble to us. Specifically my brother and I. Assistant stood his own ground, ocean blue eyes threatening to drown his challenger. I was proud of him. "We have the same class, but I don't know if you remember me." I commented off-handedly with a sheepish smile.

My classmate slowly shook his head, still unable to meet my gaze. "I...Remember. It's nice to meet you."

"Mhm!" _Likewise._

The unresolved tension remained while the adults continued to chat in obliviousness.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm taking a break...Hope you enjoyed these few chapters. Some comments of how this story is so far would be nice.**


	5. Back To Normal Kinda

The day I came back to school was a humid mess. The sky was cloudy, and the air was foreign after being absent from school a long time. Children loudly jabbered as they strolled into the school building, adults wishing their offspring a good day from the outside. I pulled my brother along, gloves entwined with his. As long as we didn't hold skin to skin contact, I was fine with holding hands.

Assistant kept his eyes on the ground as we finally made it inside. I had noticed his down demeanor and tossed him a look. "What's with you?" A coil of worry wiggled in my stomach, but I wanted my sibling to say something for himself. "You aren't sick again, right?" I wrecked my brain for what could be ailing him; the chatter faintly touching my ears as background noise.

My brother shook his head. His ocean eyes demonstrated nothing I could work with.

"Mhm, if you say so." I decided to let it go, for now. "Take care of yourself all right? I don't want to see you like that again." A low rumble vibrated in my throat, but my will force it down without much effort. "And I'll protect you from other evil spirits so no worries!" I finally led him to his classroom. "See you later, let's watch another movie when we get home!" After a swift wave and a gentle nudge to ensure my brother went to class; my legs finally pushed myself to my own homeroom.

I watched the classroom door for a little bit. The many possibilities which indicated everything that can go wrong attacked my brain and my feet itch with the feeling of wanting to ditch class. I haven't been here in a few weeks. Have they even noticed my absence? What if they did, and then these kids start to bombard me with questions?

"Um…" My head snapped over to the new voice, and I stared straight at the familiar bowl-cut kid. His dark eyes refused to meet mine, a common occurrence. His discomfort in speaking to my face sparked hostility, but a deep breath kept it down. I haven't seen him since we met back at his house, but I'm always reminded he exists when coming to class.

"Yeah?" I challenged, and I took enjoyment in how he shrunk in on himself.

He whispered something, but it was so low and inaudible; my enhanced ears couldn't catch it. Static annoying filled my ears, and my palms felt itchy.

"Speak up." I demanded, and the boy finally looked upwards. I traced his gaze to the door.

"I need to get inside too." He told softly.

His simple statement flowed heat to my face as I realized how much I blocked the door. A chill fell upon my spine, and my tail stiffened. "Yeah." I managed, stepping away. "Sure. Sorry." My eyes found the boring school floor as a safe zone. I didn't look up, even as the door to the classroom was finally opened.

It took my mind a few seconds to catch up with reality. Shigeo shifted by the door, holding the wooden structure open for some time. He held a blank face, and his fingers seemed to be struggling with the door. "You're not coming in?" Over the chatter in the classroom, his question was still clear.

 _That's not fair._ Hot lava continuously pinched at my face as I began to stare at him. _You did this on purpose._ Yet my feet moved, and my head drooped in a thankful manner as I finally entered the classroom.

...Kageyama Shigeo is a dangerous foe.

I felt several eyes on my desk as I finally sat down. I picked at the dust(even though there wasn't any.) present. The class quieted down to soft whispers, and I forcefully blocked them out before my temper would claim control of my limbs.

The teacher eventually came in, and class began. The teacher hasn't changed during these the weeks that had passed. It was almost as if this class didn't change at all.

Miss Yuki cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, children. Please welcome back your fellow classmate, "Ascot Yosafire!" I stood up at the acknowledgment. I put on a grin and enthusiastically waved to everyone despite my flustered self.

"It's good to be back!"

The class clapped, a few of the children mirrored my grins. Some looked neutral, and others looked worried.

I don't know how children minds worked, and so I was forced to go along with it. I could only hope my reputation wasn't damaged in my absence. That would be a lot of trouble in a long run. A small giggle fell passes my lips before I had finally settled back in my seat.

Class went on, and so did the whispers.

"I heard her house was set on fire." The sentence brought a rock to my stomach. My bread didn't taste sweet anymore. Only salt and bitterness.

"Me too!"

"My mom said they were targeted by bad people." Another child joined the rumors with their own whispers. This went on for some time, and even while we were eating lunch. My teeth crushed food harder than it should. I could feel my jaw ache, and I only forced myself to keep going due to the many eyes tossing me glances.

I had also gotten a few greetings and questions if I was okay. Of course, I had answered with cheerful smiles and carefree remarks, matching Yosafire's real responses.

"Yosa-chan!" I twitched when a familiar girl called my name. A chair was placed in front of my desk, and cobalt eyes reached my red. "Good morning!"

 _And goodbye._ My senses retaliated, but I was stuck under the curious stares of my classmates. Ditching her now, would result in unwanted questions and likely even more rumors. There was no other option but to remain, and the very situation caused a bit of distress on my ears.

"Hello." I dumbly got out, a bit hesitant to actually say anything past that. Tsubomi giggled in reply, and my toes twitched from within my shoes. I sensed a challenge being tossed through the air. "What brings you here?" _Yosafire would definitely say that._ I patiently waited for Tsubomi to finish chewing a piece of her own food she had brought with her. String cheese, mostly.

"I just wanted to say hello! Oh, and you look really cute today." She complimented, but the desired effect only went the opposite way for someone like me. Tsubomi kept her smile, while my own eyes narrowed just the slightest. My clothes haven't changed at all.

 _Uhuh…_ I finished up my food and neatly cleaned up. "Thanks! Oh, but did anyone miss me while I was away?" _What on Earth do you want?_ My mind inwardly hissed.

"Of course! We were all worried. You're our classmate, Yosa-chan." Tsubomi beamed like the sun, sparkles, and flowers of literal innocence raining upon her. I couldn't read minds, but I sensed some type of danger. Then again, since when did I _not_ feel uneasy around this little girl? "You shouldn't forget that for this entire year, we're a team!"

 _A team of brats, yeah._ I agreed silently before grinning. "Oh man, I guess you're right! Sorry." I apologized while rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm not used to teamwork unless it's with my family. Thanks for checking in on me." A gag threatened to break through my throat but I held it back just in time, chugging milk from my empty tray of lunch. I felt the reflex die down as I finished the drink.

"No problem!" Tsubomi got up from the chair, moving to take the small structure with her before pausing. "Oh, Yosa-chan?" She asked with a curious facet.

 _Gaah. No. Keep moving…_ "What is it?" I smiled.

"Let's play in the park together again! Last time, I had fun, so let's do it again someday, okay?" Her beaming smile and the aura around her intensified. I nearly winced from the effect, giving her a hasty nod in order to keep time moving. Nearby children were starting to feel the effects of her atmosphere too. The classroom became a bit brighter, but I only knew about the thorns within the one speaking with innocence. Recklessly sharp, and I didn't want to be anywhere near it, just like all the other times.

"Yeah!" _Just leave already!_ Thankfully she looked satisfied with my answer and finally returned to her own seat. _I felt like I was gonna die…_ I slumped a bit in my seat, my spine disagreeing with the action. Chatter continued to rip through the classroom, and I merely kept my head down half of the lunchtime. _Oh, wait._ I turned my head a little to check on my quieter enemy.

He didn't seem to be planning anything. The loner was merely drinking from a milk carton, seemingly loving the plain drink. As expected; there was no one speaking with him. It appears in the weeks I've been gone; the children present avoided him. Despite this, Shigeo looked content with being alone and drinking plain milk. The children's jabber was background noise to his ears.

 _...It's not even chocolate or strawberry milk._ My mind fueled up in thought. _He's weirder than I thought._ What kind of child enjoys plain milk without sugar? _It's almost sad to watch._ Before I forced myself to glance away, Shigeo locked eyes with me. I must've been staring at him too intently, accidentally gaining his attention.

He froze, and as did I.

I swiftly turned away, moving to drink my own carton of milk. As nothing came down; I took a moment to realize my drink was already empty. A wave of embarrassment lava fell upon my face and I hoped no one saw that. My red eyes darted to Shigeo, but he was purposely looking away from my gaze. The bowl-cut kid was stiff as a board, but at least I knew he likely didn't see my fumble.

 _Good._ Otherwise, the next minute would've ended badly for the both of us if he had somehow laughed. _Does that kid even giggle?_ I haven't seen him do so at all, but it's to be expected. The other children don't seem to enjoy being around him for too long. _Not that I know much about that. I definitely don't._ I pushed my legs up to throw my trash away. _It doesn't concern me either._ We weren't friends. _As if_ I'd friend anyone who was years behind my true mental age.

Even if our mothers wanted us to be childhood friends; I wasn't for it. Neither was my sibling or even Shigeo's brother. The four of us were practically roped into interacting with one another, and I didn't hope for a next encounter.

Finally sitting back in my seat; the class was ridding the room of their garbage. Not a single scrap was left on the floor. _Haha. Cleaner than American schools._ I joked to myself, ignoring the weight of disappointment in my peers back home. _I wonder if there's an exact copy of my house somewhere._ It'd be pretty cool to see.

I kept distracting myself while the annoying whispers of nosy continued throughout the day.

School was finally over, and I was able to retrieve my brother from his classroom. As we walked back to a car waiting for us; I had given my companion a small look. "So, anything happens today?" The blond's reply was the shake of his head. "Mhm. Same for me. The first day back is always hardest." We finally made it to where Randall was; the adult giving us an eager wave. "How about we watch cartoons for the rest of the day when we get back?" I viewed Assistant's eyes lighting up. "Let's watch your favorite...Fairy Odd Parents." _Although, it's one of my favorites too._

I saw my sibling's eyes gain sparkles. _Uhuh. You love fairies way too much, mister._ I opened the car door for my brother, and he calmly went in as if our conversation didn't exist. I followed after, closing the car door. "Afternoon, Dad!" I waved at him despite being only a few feet from Randall's face.

"Good afternoon you two! How was your first day back at school?" Our father sounded cheerful as usual, and his health showed no signs of illness or injury.

"Normal." I shrugged with a smile. Assistant didn't reply, his usual quietude flooding the vehicle.

"Hm?" Randall hummed, his bright eyes trailing over to my quiet sibling. There were quiet questions going back and forth, and I couldn't keep up. It sent my mind reeling how the two communicated with eyebrows and blinks. Did...Did they come up with a morse code between them?

The blond under silent interrogation slowly nodded.

"I see. That's great then! I'm glad." Randall laughed a little before having the car drive off.

"Wait a minute!" I blurted. "Are you two not going to explain _that?"_ And to my horror, I was greeted with puzzlement on both sides. Apparently, they had no clue as to what I was talking about, and my curious only deepened. Frustration pulled at my fingernails, and my eyes resisted twitching. The background was nearly a whisper between the mystery prodding at my mind.

"Explain...What?" Randall inquired almost innocently.

" _Dad."_ I groaned, covering my face. _I'll find out eventually, you jerks._ I moved my fingers to stare down my brother, but he seemed unaffected. _Damn._ We soon arrived home, and I was the first to jet out the car, and into the house when the door was unlocked. I took in a small breath, and allowed my nose to smell the foreign house we recently moved into. "Dad? Where's Mom?" Angela's scent was faint, indicating she was gone as long as we were.

"Business, Yosa. Don't worry; she'll be back before dinner. How about we go watch cartoons in the meantime?" Randall offered, and he turned to the television, just for the both of us to see Assistant patiently watching his favorite show with a straight face. Both Randall and I froze, unable to compute how a quiet kid edged his way to the television before either of us could.

 _How did he do that so fast?_ My thoughts scrambled together. _How?_

Our father's laughter snapped us out of it. He went over and ruffled Assistant's hair, which triggered my sibling to look up with light disapproval in his impassive features. "It's good to be bold," Randall commented before joining Assistant on the couch. "You don't want to watch with us?" This was directed at me, and with a huff; I joined my other two family members. I leaned on my brother, noting how cold he was compared to the outside. I could hardly feel the winter cold as I should.

"What episode?" I inquired, wanting to know if this run was a favorite of mine or not.

And so we watched television until Angela came back. There was a bit of a mess when she returned due to Randall trying to demonstrate magic tricks, but my brother and I fled once we heard the door unlocking. Our father called out to us, voice full of betrayal, but we didn't stop. Neither of us wanted to clean the confetti littering the room.

In the distance, I heard a woman's heavy sigh, and Randall stuttering to explain.

Once we made it to our bases, we gave each other a straight-faced air high five from across our new rooms. I closed my door softly, and I pretended to sleep until dinner, or when the mess was finally cleaned. Assistant did the very same, as I heard the door across from mine close.

We weren't caught, so Randall must've covered for us.

 _Thanks, Dad._

"Mom...Where are we going?" I asked Angela as she held my sleeve and Assistant's hand. Our footsteps mingled with other people as they passed us, and we passed them. Our destination was unclear, but our mother looked happy with something. An odd feeling churned in my stomach. That was the look of a victorious mother. I stole a glance with my sibling, who locked eyes with me for a split second before the both of us looked away before our mother could get suspicious.

Assistant didn't look too pleased either.

"We're getting food from a cafe. I'm quite famished. Do you two want something sweet?" Angela sweetly voiced in her elegant way. She seemed to blow a strand of hair away from her eyes. The same strand came back seconds later, but our mother didn't look bothered by it. She'll just fix it later. "I'm afraid we can't get anything too expensive, but I can still get you two something." She promised.

Cravings attacked my teeth as I pictured cakes and other sweet drinks. I had missed the taste of Starbucks cotton candy, cupcake, and other frappuccinos. The blast of flavor which tickles my tongue, and the whipped cream on the top for a dessert in itself. It's been _too_ long! I wanted to eat a few donuts too...

"If not, I can just buy you two sweets." Which in England, apparently matches with 'candy.'

 _Who wants candy if they can eat at a cafe?_ My mind blurted, and my head shook itself. "Nah, Mom I think we'll have stuff at the cafe." I couldn't face Assistant, because of how he likely gave the back of my head a dirty look, with how my hair burned. _Dude. I'm sorry. I can't help it. Simple candy won't satisfy this urge! I'll make it up to you somehow._ I pleaded in the back of my mind.

Angela gave us a gentle smile, and our worries pacified.

We finally made it to the cafe...Which was actually an ice cream parlor. The colors inside were like the common hues of cotton candy. Pink, blue and occasionally purple. The counter was slim and smooth, and the floor was checker tiled black and white. There weren't many people inside, and so I'm guessing the place had just opened for the day. Either way; this place wasn't a cafe like Starbucks. It's only for ice cream.

 _Gaah. My heart. The betrayal._ "Mooom." I sighed heavily. "This is an ice cream parlor." _At least I can get a milkshake…?_ My mind whispered in sadness. _Its still something sweet._ It's my fault for expecting too much. I stole another glance from my sibling, and he just gave me a nod of acceptance and displeasure. _Uhuh. I know. Don't rub it in._

"Oh? Is that who I think it is?" A familiar woman's voice spoke up, and after I glanced upwards; it took several seconds to register 's form. I stiffened, and I saw my sibling take a slow glance around before lightly tugging on my sleeve. My red eyes followed the direction he pointed in, and my heart took a drastic leap off my ribcage upon noticing two pairs of dark eyes staring back.

One gaze was sincerely curious, with a lingering feeling of surprise; while the other was more hostile and accusing. Both held traces of caution, although the latter held a higher guard.

 _Fucking hell._ I clicked my tongue as our mother gently guided us over to their table. She had us sit next to the other two children around our age. Awkwardness filled the atmosphere before the four of us could react. Assistant avoided eye contact with the two, and I quickly followed his lead with a strained smile. The colors around us seemed more interesting than the two people next to us.

I wasn't paying attention to our mothers' conversation. They were likely talking about normal things anyway, so it wasn't my concern. No, my concern started with these children. The bowl-cut kid's brother was staring us down(me mostly…?) despite the tense atmosphere, and I wondered if his gaze was worsening the situation; it sure felt like it was.

Eventually; I had gotten sick of it. I shot a semi-friendly look toward Shigeo to start a positive flow. "How've ya been?" It took me a few seconds to notice how badly I butchered my Japanese because the two Kageyama's blankly stared ahead at my face. "Er," I lightly coughed. "How are you? Fancy meeting you two here, huh?" I stayed with those questions because they seemed most logical to ask in this instance.

"Mm." Shigeo murmured in reply.

Assistant gave a nod of acknowledgment to Shigeo's brother. ...Thankfully the other nodded back.

Our mothers continued to chat it up, but the awkward and tense silence from before came back upon us four. The suffocating cloud of black floated over us, showering our lungs with negativity and quietude for life.

One of us finally broke it.

"Here's the deal." Our eyes shifted to Shigeo's sibling. He wasn't nervous about taking the lead in the situation at all. "You," A finger was pointed in my direction. I had the urge to bit said finger because _get that digit out of my face!_ However, my face only slightly twisted into one of discomfort upon being called out. "Leave my brother alone. You're not his friend, and if you continue to pester Nii-san; I'll tell your parents you were bullying him!" He threatened, and I found myself a bit confused.

"Ritsu…" My classmate muttered softly, and his tone was unidentifiable.

 _Bullying? I haven't been picking on him._ I searched my mind for events Shigeo's sibling might've seen/and or heard of. His house, class, the park...I couldn't find one. "Um?" I dumbly began, because it's how Yosafire would react to being falsely accused.

I felt a wave of irritation and flame of protectiveness and gazed to my brother. Assistant kept his eyes on Ritsu; his eyebrows edges downwards a bit. He was obviously not liking the other's attitude and accusation. There was no way he'd kept calm and listen to someone spitting bad things about one of his family members. That sense of loyalty was heartwarming.

A ball of heat settled around my heart as Ritsu and Assistant met eyes in an intense staring contest. I finally spoke again, in order to avoid scolding from our mothers next to us. "I don't remember...Bullying anyone." I spoke truthfully

My eyes landed on the bowl-cut kid. "Have I ever bullied you?" My question was clear, no cuts or sugar coating. A blunt inquiry.

My tail flicked impatiently.

"N-No." Shigeo stuttered, and all three of us watched him freeze up. His eyes quickly averted due to his (possible) mistake. The atmosphere took a dive several degrees under as the implications began to rise.

 _You little…!_ The very shock from his obvious intention traced down my spine like an uncomfortable ice cube. _That's a lie, and you know it!_

Ritsu glared daggers in my direction.

Assistant gave my shoulder a light tap in reassurance. A shield of positivity settles around my temper as I let out a shaky breath. "See? I haven't bullied anyone. Shigeo…" My nose wrinkled as I remembered the Japanese customs. " _Kageyama_ ," I corrected. "Doesn't talk with me until he wants to. I don't pick on him." My explanation seemed logical to other young people. It was simple enough, and child logic goes well with other children.

"I don't believe you." Ritsu bluntly commented with slitted eyes.

...Obviously not this one.

"I believe myself." I vouched, irritation on the tip of my tongue. "I have no intention of messing with your brother. ...Who's older, anyway?" My eyes darted back and forth, and Ritsu swiftly replied with a simple point of his fingers.

 _Huh. Isn't that interesting?_ Shigeo's an older brother but obviously lacks backbone compared to his older sibling. I could feel my waist lose space as my tail tightened. "Oh. Like I said though; I'm not bothering your sibling. So lets this with that." My own brother lightly tugged on Angela's clothing to gain her attention before Ritsu could speak again.

"Mom! I want a kiwi milkshake!" I bellowed childishly.

The other children nearby blinked in the near-empty ice cream shop. They held faces of puzzlement, and Ritsu looked disgusted by my particular choice of flavor.

"Kiwi?" Angela held a faint look of surprise. "I don't know if they have that…" She started in a soft tone, but I refused to be shot down. I wouldn't whine unless I absolutely had to.I'm a picky person with my desserts!

"Kids and their different tastes…" added in amusement. Angela snorted and hid her laugh with a hand.

"I suppose so." Angela mused before waving the shop's waiter over. To my delight; they _did_ have my choice of drink.

"Kiwi milkshake?" Shigeo had inquired, despite shrinking back a little from the attention that came with his question. Ritsu still looked as if he ate something sour.

I gave both brothers a look but changed my facet in order to clean my name. "Yeah! A kiwi milkshake! You haven't had one before?" Their faces remained blank as I gave a victorious grin. "You poor souls...Maybe it's because of American tastes!" I reasoned, tail flicking. "You should try it. Chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla...Those are only the basics!" I began to break into a mood. One of the desserts and their unique tastes and designs.

"Remember this." I snapped my fingers. "You can think of just about any fruit...Any ice cream. There's a milkshake for each one." The other three children seemed to think about my statement. An atmosphere of thoughtfulness floated around peacefully. The topics moments before averted.

"How do you even know about that?" Shigeo's brother voiced with a faint trace of disdain. ...How can someone this young be so hateful? I already pity his family for putting up with him. Does Ritsu constantly scowl people into submission?

Well. He might naturally hate everything. I wouldn't know.

A hum left my throat. "Dunno." I may have said that _just_ to annoy him. I shrugged for effect. The air swirled as the emotions faintly turned away from the neutral-positive.

A few seconds later; a pair of daggers were pointed in my direction.

I snorted in amusement, soon covering my face with my hands. Ritsu's face eventually went blank, a skilled moment.

...Which is pretty mature and smart of him.

"Right. I didn't think you did." Jab. "You look forgetful."

The tense atmosphere came reeling back with a vengeance.

"What does _that_ mean?" I challenged, allowing my digits to tap the table in both impatience and irritation. Our mothers were too distracted ordering for us to notice the slight squabble. I kept my gaze on Ritsu; the younger boy staring back with a cool front.

Shigeo looked uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to say something, but his pace was too slow.

"Mhm. You always have a 'forgetful' look on your face. Isn't it obvious? I guess no one ever told you." His retorts were childish. Definitely. His comment was one other children fell for. As someone mentally older; I should be able to brush past his words.

"T-Thats not true!" The words escaped off my tongue with a swift movement. I could feel the invisible insecurities bite into my fingers and ears. My vision could barely register Ritsu's current smile. The pink and blue hues of the shop seemed mocking as I shrunk in my seat.

Embarrassment robbed my mind blind for a few moments. _Is it?_ Does Yosafire naturally look like that? Is my general understanding of Yosafire completely wrong? Have I been living a deeper lie than I had originally thought? _I don't…_

A small tug on my sleeve directed my attention to the blond next to me. Assistant locked eyes with mine; a beautiful ocean calming an unstable red fire. He eventually turned his head, blank eyes on Ritsu's dark ones. Between my tense shoulders and curled fingers; I could sense the fiery protection from my sibling.

Despite his impassive expression; he was quickly growing in hostility.

Ritsu noticed the new entrance and snapped to Assistant's attention. The two of them glared. Assistant's harsh gaze was a tad softer, but the effect remained.

"Ritsu..." Shigeo piped up, gaining the observation of the group. Surprisingly, he didn't avert his eyes. The boy was almost stern. "You shouldn't tease them. I don't want you to get in trouble." He murmured, and the silence pulled a blanket over our rigid structures.

Between our parents' chatter, a moment of truce was decided. None of us wanted to get scolded, especially not in front of other people.

We finally retrieved our desserts after a long wait. The quietude faded into silent delight as the four of us dug in. Assistant preferred the basic strawberry, and our neighbors took chocolate(Ritsu.) and vanilla.(Shigeo.)

 _Children._ I shook my head before giving my own milkshake a pleasant stare. The cold drink consisted of green hues, twisted with white. A piece of kiwi laid on top and the whipped cream provided the fruit's ground. I made sure to finish my whip cream first, before diving into the main shake. My mind felt light, and the background faded into white noise.

Halfway through my wonderous milkshake, a surprise chunk of green went passed my defenses. Unable to catch the piece in my teeth; I involuntarily coughed. The loose fruit flew out of my mouth, and into the air.

Assistant swiftly moved out the way.

A light _splat_ itched my ears as my senses came back to reality.

Ritsu's disgust seemed to have upgraded into intense revulsion.

"Oh dear, Yosafire, are you okay?" My mother worriedly asked, aiding in cleaning up her younger son from milkshake residue. A stream of green liquid fell from my lips. My sleeve wiped it away.

"Mhm!" I replied, gaze still on the bitter boy.

"Are you okay, Ritsu?" Shigeo gently questioned his sibling, and the younger's was a near inaudible rough reply of 'm'fine'. He obviously wasn't, at least not emotionally.

 _Damn, I'd be upset too. I didn't even mean for that to happen._ Conflicted, my finger nervously scratched the back of my palm. Bitterness from the situation mixed with the leftover aftertaste of the milkshake. I opened my mouth, words on the tip of my tongue.

"Yosafire...At least apologize to him." Angela's words were curt, disapproving.

 _Oh, come on! You didn't give me a second to even think 'sorry!'_ My mind fueled in annoyance. I released a hot breath. "Okay, Mom." My reply was short and simple before finally directing words toward the one I had accidentally wronged.

"Sorry." I blunted, and the younger kid only bristled as if my apology wasn't acceptable. My tail lashed, fed up with his sour attitude. Shigeo bore holes into my hair until I shot a look at him. The older brother of Ritsu turned his head away, immediately.

"You're not sorry." Ritsu bit out.

I crossed my arms and looked away. _Yeah yeah. Whatever. I really am sorry, but I guess it doesn't matter if you have a hard head._ My thoughts were hostile, growing off frustration and pure dislike for the strange Japanese children present. One was a quiet, nervous and odd mess; the other was a ball of anger. They were definitely siblings. All the more reason to dislike them both.

 _Being a child again is tiring…Dealing with other children is exhausting._

Assistant was the only exception of my dislike for other kids and their high energy. My sibling didn't run around and act annoying. He was normally patient, a child who usually didn't cause trouble for no reason. I normally started his moods.

...Like right now for example.

"Do you not want your ice cream, little bro?" I turned my attention to my sibling. His ice cream was phasing into its next state of matter. A puddle beginning to form under it. His ocean blue eyes darted to mine, somewhat distracted. I demonstrated my concern, but he didn't react. A soft sigh escaped him before he turned back to his plate.

Assistant picked up his spoon and began to eat.

The two adults were back to chatting again, likely lost in the conversation the moment I apologized to the angry boy.

 _A bit irresponsible there, Angela…_ I bitterly commented with no verbal words.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted when a small red sphere hit my eye. Blinding pain scraped at my nerves as I held back a shriek, instead, releasing a yelp when the harm faded to a dull sting. I hardly noticed my sibling rubbing my back and a desperate apology from further next to me. The whole event took a few minutes for me to realize what exactly happened.

 _Mature. You're more mature than he is._ I continuously reminded myself as my breathing rate felt strange. _Damn kids and their revenge._ I eventually snapped out of it, soothed by my sibling's efforts. I tossed a grin at him. "Thanks." The blond merely nodded before gazing, seemingly lost to all. He rested his chin on his hand and stared into nothing. I snorted at his 'cool' display.

"I'm really sorry…" I heard Shigeo apologize again, but I shrugged him off. I mirrored my brother's actions, gazing off into the distance because it was ridiculous and fun to do when no one else could understand. The stereotype of 'being cool' never fails to amuse me.

"I'm not blind, so it's fine." Even if my eye still hurts a bit, and I still wanted to punch both Kageyama children.

"Nii-san, please don't apologize for me." Ritsu complained in a soft voice, but for the sake of my temper; I ignored his plea. Whining children ticked my timer, much faster. At least our mothers were too distracted to notice the change in atmosphere.

"Besides. We can continue this later." I mused, and confusion began to flood the air. My patience began to stay out for a while longer until my neighbors finally looked in my direction. Teeth began to show themselves as a smirk grew on my lips. "Our mothers may be here now, but they won't be later." I didn't need to turn in order to see Shigeo pale in his spot. Assistant had also abandoned his post of being 'cool'. His impassive expression was on the other two boys. Those eyes of his, however...

 _Is...Is that a dangerous gleam in his eyes?_ _Woah, I think I'm rubbing off on him._ I nearly sniffled in pride but remained with my facet of calm irritation. The air felt shallow and dry. "You've messed with the _wrong_ family." I hissed, unwilling to blink. "And, I'll make sure you regret ever messing with us." The promise was final, just like the sticky gum under the table.

And between our mothers chatting away about family; the melted ice cream smelled bitter.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I have returned to this story with a chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
